Winds of change
by angelofsecrets
Summary: After the assassination of Relena Peacecraft, the earths new alliance disposes itself of the 5 ex-Gundam pilots by forcing them into slavery. Thorn apart, abused and humiliated can they survive? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Erynn's pov**

It was a miserable day. Black clouds cluttered the sky, showing promise of rain later that day. People hastily rushed about and when the first drops of rain fell the streets emptied as people sought refuge from the downpour. The wrought-iron gate at the end of a driveway protested when a lonesome figure opened it, slipping out onto the streets. The young woman thrust her hands deep in the pocket of her grey raincoat. Her eyes never left the pavement as she walked.

Erynn wasn't the most graceful woman in fact many considered her downright clumsy. She brushed a stray tangle of blond behind her ear only to have it fall forward again. The resolute expression on her face declared, she was a woman with a mission. She knew time was of the essence. The only problem was she wasn't entirely sure she was walking in the right direction.

Her wary blue eyes cast nervously about the nearly empty suburban streets "At least there is no around to bump into." She reasoned to herself. She wasn't familiar with this part of town. In fact she still couldn't believe she was really going through with this. Her hand in her right pocket tightly clutched the white envelope that contained her hard earned savings. Her mind flicked back reflecting on just how many years she had saved, allowances, summer jobs, it all came down to this. She could back out of it now. She could only pray it was enough.

At the next crossroads she leaned against the side of a building hoping to find some relief from the rain while she scrutinized a torn and slightly smudged newspaper clipping. "Slave market," the bold headline made her shiver. "How could they shamelessly advertise such a thing? She wondered. "Why was she getting involved with something so abhorrent?" A small voice in her mind begged her to turn around and go home but she chose to ignore it. "I am not a coward." She told herself even though it didn't convince her even the slightest. It is easy to go with the flow and simply accept life as it comes. It is easy to close your eyes and pretend every thing is all right. But the truth is, everything IS NOT all-right. In fact, nothing has been all right since the end of the war.

Queen Relena's life and her plans for a perfect peace perished the same day when a assassin's bullets cleared the cabinet for a hostile take over of the new government. There were no gundams to set things right this time, and the pilots were public figures. They could not hide behind the shield of anonymity. One by one they were captured and forced into slavery. Two years had passed but the images of those brave boys publicly humiliated, dehumanized, and auctioned off like animals still haunted her. Her family was against the new government but there was nothing they could do; till now. One of the formers pilots was coming up for auction yet again…not as a star attraction to be paraded before the world media but as a simple commodity…an object…warn and broken by what was likely two tears of hell. Regardless, she was determined to have him.

She checked her watch. The auction would be starting in less than an hour. The downpour had lessened to a constant drizzle. With a deep breath She pushed off the wall and resolutely made her way to the auction house. Her skin tingled as she approached as the building absolutely reeked of evil. Two men guarded the door, big brawny and dangerous looking. "Where do you think you're going, cupcake?" One of them cooed when she was about to enter.

"Yeah this isn't a doll convention you know!" The other said with a grin displaying a mouth full of yellow teeth behind his sausage lips. Both of them laughed.

Erynn was shaking on her feet but she did her best not to show. "Pffft how very caveman of you." She replied, lowering the hood of her raincoat. "I'm here to possibly purchase a slave and you are hindering me." She tried to act cool, like this was an everyday occurrence for her. "Hey Ed, she is here to 'possibly purchase.' We are terribly sorry your highness and pray you shall forgive us. Please enter and be welcomed." The first one grinned, making a mock bow as he stepped aside.

When she was allowed to enter Erynn could not contain a sigh of relief. Then as her eyes adjusted to the spectacle inside that sigh turned into a gasp and her blood ran cold. Slavery was prompted by the new government, the media made it seem almost institutionalized. Sure she knew it was wrong. She knew loosing ones freedom was a horrible thing to in force on anyone…but she even in her nightmares she hadn't imagined it was this bad. Twenty slaves, naked or nearly so, were chained to the wall in the back. They were battered and grubby she could clearly see cuts and bruises marking their clearly underfed bodies.

Hey move it lady!" A firm push between her shoulders made her stumble down the stairs. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the slaves knowing she would throw up if she did. But not looking up would mean she couldn't see the pilot, which meant she would not be able to buy him free.

She numbly let the crowd sweep her along. It was amazing how many people knew of the market. It was even more shocking that seemingly normal looking people actually wanted slaves. Sure she was here, but she just wanted to help the pilot she could not believe the anticipation and greed she saw on the faces of those around her. Finally Erynn pushed through the press of bodies and made her way up to the a small stage bearing the number she had seen on the newspaper clipping. She had a photo from a magazine article showing five pilots as they had been Victorious after the first eves war. She hoped the one she was looking for was not so changed that he was no longer recognizable. She heaved a great sigh and waited for what was to come. It didn't take long. Green-eyes, there was no mistaking those green eyes. They had lost their fire eyes it seemed and the young man seemed to stare dully at a random spot on the wall. His clothes where ragged and she could see various scars, some were likely souvenirs from his life as a warrior but others were still raw, barely healed. Several were not healed at all red and angry with infection. Her heart ached to see Trowa Barton seemingly broken, mind and spirit.

She approached him cautiously. In this crowd no one paid any attention to her. "Trowa..?" She whispered. There was no response. She gently stretched out her hand to tough his shoulder; again, nothing. His skin was damp and cold, lifeless almost, but for his shallow breathing. Erynn grasped his shoulder tighter shaking him slightly. Finally she got a response. His face lifted a fraction and almost in slow-motion his haunted eyes focused. She saw curiosity, pain and fear mirrored in those mossy green orbs. A jolt of adrenaline flooded her veins and emotion coiled in her abdomen. She tried to convey encouragement and hope with her smile. "I'm going to get you out of here." she said softly. She wasn't sure he heard, or was even capable of understanding her words but she had no time to repeat them as a violent jerk of the chain around his neck tore him from his place on his knees and up onto the stage where measly existence was once more bartered for cold hard coin.

He was too weak to stand properly and his uncooperative limbs nearly sent him to the ground again. If not for the slave master's hold on his collar he likely would have went sprawling. This served only to further incite the crowd. She could barely hear the man's angry shouts over the laugher and jeers. Apparently the slave master took Trowa's weakness for resistance and the man slapped him angrily. When the Ex-war-hero was finally positioned appropriately on the dais and stripped of the tattered rag that had once been a shirt the crowd quieted to hear the auctioneer wax-poetic over the boy's flat abdomen and firm torso in attempt to drive up the price. The green eyed youth let it all happen stoically but she could she him twitch slightly when the slave master moved his hand across his abdomen and buttocks. Then the bidding began. It was fierce at first but no one could deny that the luster had worn thin on this particular piece of 'merchandise' she just might have a chance.

"200 credits," A sour faced woman called when the initial fever had slowed.

"500 credits!" The new high bid came from a weasel of a man in a battered hat. There didn't look to be anyone willing to contest him. "Five hundred credits, going once," the auctioneer sang out. "500 credits, going twice…"

Erynn fingered the envelope in her pocket. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath she said "1,500!" The crowd gasped. No one in his right mind would bid that much for a run down pilot, even if it was a good trophy. After that a silence remained. Erynn didn't realize she held her breath, everybody stared at her. "1500 credits." She said again, gasping out of breath.

"The lady bids One thousand And Five hundred credits!" the auctioneer echoed as if he meant for her to take it back. "1,500, do I hear 2,000? Two-thousand anyone" The slave master looked around but no one moved." he didn't mess about saying going once…going twice this time he banged his gavel on the podium and called out "Sold!" before she had time to reconsider. "Pay the man and claim your prize." He smiled.

Erynn felt sick but she forced her body to move toward the brutish man she had seen manhandling Trowa on to the stage. She tool the envelope out of her pocket as if in a daze willing her hand not to tremble.

"That is a lot of money to carry around young lady. Didn't steal it did you?" The slave master teased.

"Would you care if I did?" She snapped impatiently. Her eyes where already on Trowa. All she wanted now was to get out of this place as soon as possible.

The slave master shrugged as he tugged the envelope from her grasp. He thumbed through the bills with practiced ease. He would not be taken in by counterfeit currency. After ensuring that the promised amount was there he yanked the chain clipped to his belt once more, forcing Trowa to move. The pilot tripped and fell to his hands and knees, angering the slave master growled and raised his fist to backhand the visibly cringing slave. "Stop!" Erynn jumped in between the two. "He is mine now, mine to discipline as I see fit." She took a deep breath and handed him a few more wrinkled bills. "Here is a 100 credit bonus to see us safely out."

"Just sign the papers missy. You've already paid twice what that lousy piece of useless filth is worth."

Erynn took the pen mechanically and made a near illegible scrawl then shoved her copy of the document in her coat pocket. The man was telling her how to successfully manage her new purchase and suggesting that she had gotten in over her head. He even went so far as to suggest that she had no business here and should not come back; As if she planned making this a habit! She patently ignored the man too numb to listen anymore. She kneeled down in front of the pilot, unchaining the shackles around his wrists and ankles nearly gasping at the sight of the raw flesh she found beneath. "I'm sorry. I am SO sorry. You'll be all right, I promise. You will be all right." She found herself muttering, though she wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to soothe him or herself. He regarded her strangely as if wondering how her words applied to him. He looked lost waiting for her to TELL him what she wanted him to do. Comprehending finally she asked, "Do you think you can walk for a short bit?"

Trowa nodded. It seemed he regained some strength and spirit. Erynn smiled at him offering him a hand up which he silently accepted. "It's not too far." she ensured him, wrapping her arm loosely around his middle for support again she was shocked at how cold and clammy his skin felt. She wished she had thought to bring him something warm to wear…or an umbrella at least. Her raincoat would have a difficult time shielding them both and he surely couldn't run home in this condition. A taxi … since she had not had to bribe the man she could afford a taxi home. She thought with relief.

**Trowa's pov**

Trowa silently accepted the girls help. He didn't quite understand what was going on. It was incredible hard to focus his mind. His life had been such hell he wasn't sure if he'd been drugged or not. His new mistress hadn't hurt him yet. That seemed like a promising sign. But you could never know. Her blue eyes seemed full of emotion that was for certain …pity maybe? He wondered, didn't know what to think. She seemed gentle as she helped him up the steps, for now, that was enough.

The streets were wet and there were oil slick puddles everywhere but the rain had clearly stopped. A brisk wind had cleared the clouds away. It seemed as if he had not seen the sky for weeks on end. One day slid into the next and he truly had lost all sense of time passing during his endless days of servitude. He blinked his eyes against the bright sunshine but as he walked his lanky form half draped over the girl at his side he gradually felt his strength return. The fresh air was doing him good and he almost forgot the dark place he had been, he almost forgot he was still a slave—almost, but not quite yet. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and noticed she was looking at him as well. She smiled kindly "You okay?" She asked only to slap her forehead with her free hand. "Stupid question…" She scolded herself as he watched her in surprise. "I can be such an insensitive dork sometimes." She realized.

Trowa could only gape at her. It had been so long since ANYONE had even considered his welfare and Longer still since anyone had spoken kindly to him. It seemed that the other pilots had been the only ones to have ever truly care for him…and Catherine of course but even though he knew she cared…she hadn't really understood him. Slavery had made his memories of that time hazy and his heart ached. What would she think of him now, broken as he was? He wondered then pushed the thought from his mind with a shiver. His new mistress was speaking to him again. He had to learn what she wanted…had to do what was expected…he didn't want to be hurt again. He was so lost in his thoughts he wasn't even aware of the ride home. The slam of the taxi door made him jump and he trembled with fear.

"Trowa, I promised I'd get you out and I have. You don't have to be afraid. You will be safe with me." She told him. It was strange to hear the gentle intonation of her voice and he felt himself relax for the first time in ages.

"Thank you…" the words came out in a thin rasp barely audible. Even before this last war he hadn't been all that talkative. More recently he had spent so much energy trying not to cry…or scream he couldn't even say how long it had been since he had last tried to speak.

"Do you know this place?" his new mistress asked absently using her foot to nudge open the huge, iron gate at the end of a driveway. Why she hadn't ordered him to shift it for her was beyond him. Did she really think he was THAT weak? Wait she had asked him a question…the house…more mansion really. He squinted and cocked his head to one side. It certainly seemed familiar. Why? He wondered for a few heartbeats then it came to him. It was Quatre's! Or at least it had been once…before they had all been captured. He could feel his jaw drop.

The girl smiled widely. "My family bought this place, hoping we can return it to the rightful owner when the time is right."

Trowa could only nod. He couldn't believe it was all real but she opened the front door and let him into the family room to seat him on the couch. "My family stays in London this summer but when I heard about the slave market I figured we ought to stay here for a while." The girl continuously chattered. "My name is Erynn, by the way."

Slaves don't have names. Even before that he hadn't really had a name. But she had named him earlier. Twice she had called him by name. Would she beat him if he used it? He wondered. She stood regarding him with warm blue eyes. Tentatively he whispered "Tro…Trowa." It took more effort than he ever imagined to wrap his mind around those simple syllables when he finally managed to give them voice his body betrayed him and the exhausted pilot collapsed, falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Welcome to my nightmare

**So it took me a while to write this chapter because I had the hardest time to get it right. Every time it just wasn't how I had it figured out in my head and I kept deleting it. In the end this is the end result. I really hope that you like. I would like to know what you guys think about it so far. So please let me know by reviewing. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Wufei's Pov_

"Damn all of you to hell!" He fell slightly, rose again; and fell to his knees, coughing uncontrollably as blood gulped on the floor.

"Now that was rude." The masters eyes darkened, he was done playing now. "You will pay for that."

Wufei knew he had to keep his mouth shut. He should just bow his head and remain silent but his pride wouldn't let. " Bring it on..." He dared, growling in a very animalistic way.

" Be careful what you wish for boy. I warned you from the start not to make me mad!" He was slightly taken a back though, by the hatred he saw in the young pilots eyes, but he was determent to show who was boss. This low life at his feet, who wouldn't bow or even bend the slightest, would soon break though and he would take personal pleasure in that.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the whip. His barely healing skin was about to be thorn again. The whip lashed his back, ripping his flesh apart. A strangled yell escaped his lips. Blood was steadily dripping on the carpet. His hands gripped the bed tight, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the pain. After what seemed to be hours of choking back screams, but in reality where only 15 minutes or so, it abruptly stopped. He barely put up a fight when the master grabbed his hair to force him to look at him. Wufei hardly saw anything at all. His vision was blurring and his head pounding.

" Let this be a lesson. Next time you wont get away so easily." The masters yanked his hair and Wufei subconsciously felt his eyes tear but he wasn't going to cry. He vowed two years ago he would never loose his pride and although that was becoming a growing difficulty he still kept to his word.

The room was spinning, before he could stop himself he emptied the bare content of his stomach on the floor. A violent kick against his ribs knocked him unconscious.

_

* * *

_

_Two years earlier_

"But Heero...!" Duo pouted exaggeratedly clinging to the other pilots arm.

" No!" Heero retorted crossing his arms attempting to move away from his braided friend who was trying to cuddle up against him. "Get of me!" He warned turning to the others, who where scattered across the living room and kitchen, for help. " Someone get him of me!"

Trowa and Quatre who had volunteered to get coffee where in the kitchen and didn't even notice. Wufei momentarily looked up from his book and offering Heero a look of sympathy before returning to his readings. So sighing in resignation he lay his arm around Duo shoulder and allowed him to rest his head on his chest.

Everything about the scene promised a quiet night in. The five pilots relaxed in the seclusion of Quatre's mansion on the colony. At the sound of muffled laughter Wufei looked up from his book once more. First dwelling his eyes over Duo who was asleep in Heero's embrace and then towards the kitchen where Trowa had his arms around Quatre's middle. Unconsciously he smiled over the scene. After all those years of war this was what they deserved. Now as time passed he even felt at home at the mansion, and gradually had even accepted Duo who he initially had thought of as a pain in the butt. He was glad though Duo's obsession was on Heero and not him. As for Trowa and Quatre they where just quietly content to be together.

"Coffee?"

Wufei blinked as Trowa offered him a mug. He nodded a thanks taking it with both hands to warm them a little. As they turned up the sound of the television a bit non of them heard the trucks driving up the driveway. Maybe they had been a little careless the last few months but then again who would have known?

Suddenly the peace was violently disturbed and the windows crashed and pieces of glass flew all over the room. In the commotion that followed he saw Heero dug behind the couch, pulling Duo with him who roughly woke from his sleep. "What the..."

Glass scrapped his skin as he crouched down, covering his head with his arms. When he looked up there where soldiers all over the place. He could hear Quatre behind him immediately followed by Trowa's voice but there was no time to think about any of it. Before he could act, before he even half realized what was going on one of the soldiers twisted his arm behind his back, delivering a vicious blow against the back of his head which rendered him unconscious.

Waking up Wufei found himself in the back of a truck. In the half dark it was almost impossible to see but he could feel the other where with him as well. His head was sore and when he reached up he felt a slightly sticky sensation on his fingers. " Everyone okay?" He asked softly, feeling he had to say something.

" We're okay." Trowa answered holding Quatre's hand reassuringly.

"They could have been more gentle. Damn my head." Duo's voice came from his right hand side. " What is going on? Who where these guys?"

" Beats me." Heero voice came from opposite him. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Wufei knew exactly what he meant when the truck stopped. The doors slammed open and he had to strain his eyes against the bright light of what appeared to be spots. All around the courtyard where banners . " New alliance...?" He mumbled. They where guided to the middle of the courtyard under the shouts and beatings of the soldiers.

"Now now boys." A voice came from behind the blinding light. " There is no need to be rude to our main guests. Welcome former gundam pilots. I hope you had a pleasant trip." The voice laughed. " Let me introduce myself. You may call me Alexander, I am what you call at the head of the earths new alliance." He paused taking some time to suck in this moment of triumph. Finally he would dispose of the one threat that kept them from complete dominance. These five pitiful pilots. He nodded his okay towards the camera team. Soon the whole nation could enjoy this moment with him.

And this..." He finally continued, stepping into the light. " Is your end." He made a small bow and stepped back again. He had quite an evening of entertainment planned and by the end of it there would be nothing left of the strong spirits of the five he saw right now, after which he would sell them into slavery to made the humiliation complete.

First to go was Quatre and many soldiers where needed to keep the others, especially Trowa, in control when they beat the blond down. To make it just a tad worse he ordered for him to be howled on his feet, yanking up his shirt for everyone to admire his abdomen which already gained a sickening purple bruise. Oh how he loved the tears on the blonds face and fury on the others.

Second to go was Duo who was quickly broth to his knees but did not scream or cry once and looked up from his position on the ground to seek eye contact with non other then Heero. Excitement whizzed through his body. This was better then he had ever imagined.

Shortly after that there where five pilots on the ground, unable to move. Some bleeding from various wounds others knocked unconscious. Little did he know about the shock and horror it caused with most people. The most he enjoyed was pulling Quatre and Trowa apart when the where sold. Problem solved, these pilots would never be a bother to him anymore.

_

* * *

__Wufei pov present. _

When he woke again, Wufei was on the same spot where the master had left him, in the middle of his own blood and dirt. His body was hurting and wouldn't budge a muscle when he tried to force himself on his feet. He knew if the master would come back and would find him here he would be punished again. Panting heavily he tried again, this time succeeding even though he was shaking on his legs.

Not much had changed since these two years. He had been sold from master to master the only difference being one was more kindly then the other. In the end it was all the same. But he knew one day he would free himself and get revenge for all the pain that was caused to him. For all the months of humiliation. Somehow he blindly found his way to the dorm where he was kept and fell on the blanket that served as his bed.

Shortly after that he felt a soothing, cool sensation on his tortured back. It was the old lady again. Just like last time she had came to take care of his wounds. Wufei gratefully closed his eyes. Sleep was eating away at him, his eyes felt so heavy. A soft, warm blanket gently covered him and soon he fell a sleep at the sound of her singing voice.

**Yep this was the second chapter. Did you enjoy? Let me know. I promise to update soon. xxxx**


	3. The slave shack

**So here is another chapter finished. Not too bad if I dare say so myself. Anyway I'm looking for someone who is willing to Beta for me. Due to the fact I'm dyslectic and not English I keep on making grammar and spelling mistakes that apparently annoy people. I sincerely apoligise for any mistakes you come across. It would be a great help if you could point them out to me. Well have fun reading...I know I had fun writing it. Please read and most importantly review. **

**Xxxx Angel **

**

* * *

****Heero's pov**

The slave shack was small, dark and dirty. The only incoming light from the momentarily open door. The master crunched his nose. The stench of sweat and dried blood was testing his up jock reflex. The master was the youngest son of a local nobleman who owned a slave plant in the middle of the freaking jungle somewhere in middle Africa. At the present time the young master, who could barely be older then the pilots themselves, wiped the sweat of his own forehead with an audible sigh, before tipping his index fingers together.

" We should kill him..." He spoke tauntingly against the two dark forms on the dirty floor. "He was never a very good slave to begin with." He giggled at the prospect of this and gleefully rubbed his hands together. At least that would brighten this dreadfully boring day but behind him his older brother Marcus coughed. He might have known, ppfft end of fun.

" Marty, Marty, Marty. You know what father always says right? A dead slave is a waste of money." The older and some what more gentle guy leaned against the doorframe of the miserable small shack. It was smelly inside but nothing more could be expected. Marcus strained his eyes to pierce the dark. He could vaguely distinguish to figures on the floor, one of them more or less sheltering the other.

" A slave unable to work is also a waste of money, don't you think so brother?! And do not call me by my name in front of a slave!" In his anger towards his brother he whacked his walking cane on the bare shoulder of one of the slaves on the floor, angered even more so when the expected cry of pain didn't follow.

" That may be so but if you violate the other one as well, there will be two slaves out of commission with you to thank for that. Leave them alone foolish little brother, they have done nothing wrong." Marcus waited for his brother to leave before taking a flashlight out of his jacket. Lighting it he looked down on two guys.

One of them, Heero Yuy, looked dirty but seemed fine otherwise. The other one, Duo Maxwell, was unconscious, a nasty gash running from his shoulder down his chest. There was no need for a second look to tell that the wound had been infected which caused a fever.

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his head. If it wasn't for the injury it would be a healthy hard working slave who could bring in a lot of money. It really did seem a waste to simply kill him but to let him live just like that...his father would not be pleased, not that he ever was. Non the less, Marcus had to think of some sort of compromise. He rubbed his chin between his fingers.

" You want to safe your friend..." He spoke thoughtfully, pacing up and down the door opening. " We want to make a profit...Let's cut a deal Heero Yuy."

Heero looked up in surprise. Maybe the gods hadn't completely deserted them after all. " What deal?" He asked with hoarse voice.

Even from the distance he stood Marcus could feel the heat coming of Duo Maxwell. The guy was burning up. Was he even worth saving? But he deserved a fair change to try and if he where to die then nothing would be lost. Marcus cleared his throat and spoke: " It's simple, you keep on delivering the same amount of wood your shack always does and your friend lives. Fail...and he dies." Marcus stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry but that is the best I can do for you."

Without further word Marcus left the shack. He had no doubt the pilot would take his absurd offer in order to safe his friend.

Back in the shack Heero's mind tried to register the masters words. Duo would live is he could do the work they usually did together. He suppressed a groan and closed his eyes, leaning against the woodwork behind him. Duo's head was resting on his lap and he caressed his lovers hair gently. He had no choice, he had to do it no matter what. He had promised Duo after all, they would get out of this place together one day. His only regret now was that they hadn't gotten together sooner then they did.

"Damn that bastard..." He muttered continuously holding Duo in his arms. Eventually he felt a sleep. If he wanted to succeed he needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Heero felt as if he hadn't slept at all when he woke from the sound of his surrounding neighbours. Duo stirred in his arms. The fever had gotten worse during the night and he was mumbling incomprehensible things, gasping out of breath. The area around the wound was fiery red and the wound itself looked to horrible to even begin to describe.

"Heero..."

"I'm here." He would say reassuringly, brushing some stray hair from his lovers face.

" I'm cold..."

" I know..." Heero reluctantly lay Duo back down on the, dirty ground. The master was clear enough. To safe Duo he had cut down a lot of trees today. Impossible, but still. " Get some sleep. I need you to get better."

In the corner of the shack was a small bucket. There was hardly any water in it. Not even enough to last until the next morning which would be the next time it would be refilled. He sighed and took the spoon from the bucket to feed Duo some of the precious liquid. After which he leaned down to press a kiss on Duo sweat covered forehead.

Luckily Duo fell a sleep only seconds after that, shivering uncontrollably despite the fact that his body was burning up. Heero drank, instinct prevented him drinking the entire content of the bucket at once. He was still thirsty. In fact he might have been better of not to drink at all but he knew he had too.

His feet automatically carried him to the to cabin a bit more up hill where they would be handed out their food. But this time something was different. He stared down at the single slice of old bread in his hand. " Where is the rest?" He asked.

"What rest? Only one slice per person and I don't see anyone else..." The guard grinned slyly. " Do you, Alfred?" He asked his companion next to him who followed his lead and grinned.

" Nope, I don't see anyone else. Now move. You might think as an ex pilot you are all that but in here you are not. So I suggest you keep your tongue and move before I decide to show a you beating you have never seen in your life."

Heero turned his gaze to the ground in order to conceal the growing killing intent in his eyes. He had to think of Duo. If it wasn't for his friend he would have put an end to it long ago.

" Hey..." A soft voice behind him made him spin around. He had seen her around before but never paid attention to the skinny girl that only barely passed as such. Her slightly muscular arms indicated she had been her for quite some time. " Where is your braided friend?" She asked staring at him with green eyes that seemed to big for her face.

"What's it to you?" Heero snapped. He had no time for this. Not if he wanted to try make Duo eat something.

The girl blinked a bit sheepishly but seemed otherwise unimpressed by his fall out. She shrugged and turned around " I just wondered." She replied over her shoulder. " You two are like inseparable."

Heero slumped his shoulders. " He's sick." He was already regretting his burst out. It wasn't the girls fault, she was probably in the same situation he was.

The girl stopped in her tracks. The happy, distracted glint disappeared from her eyes. She fully turned to him, chewing on a piece of breath. "Is it bad?" She asked in sympathy. Not that it was any of her business but over the entire time she was in camp, the braided boy was the only person who had showed her the occasional kindness. He would let her go first in line for the food or simply smile at her from a distance. Not that they had ever exchanged words but still it was enough for her to have sympathy for the braided ex pilot.

Heero nodded. The siren was going of. It was time to get started. With a last glance at the short raven haired girl he took of. He didn't have much choice, stuffing down half of the breath he went to where they had left of two days ago. The tree was half way though. At least this would be an easy one. Together, he and Duo would bring down and cut to pieces 5 or 6 tropical trees per day. The wood would be used for the making of furniture for the wealthier families on earth and the colonies.

By half day he realised he wasn't going to make it before sunset . His hands where burning, non the less he steadily continued sawing. There was no such thing as a curfew so he could and would continue as long as needed. Sweat was dripping down his face and back. Suddenly though something enabled him to continue. He sighed. Just great, the blade was probably stuck or rusty. Could things get any worse? But as he pierced around the tree he found it was neither things. The girl from before had grabbed the other end of the handle. She stared at him silently with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?"

" Helping you.." She replied cheerfully. Even though she looked tired and dirtier then before she continued to smile at him.

" Why?" Heero couldn't help but to ask. He was a bit sceptical about the girls intention but as it started growing darker it seemed she had no intention of leaving.

" Just because..." She would answer, firmly grabbing the handle and forcefully trusting it forward.

Heero grabbed his side of the handle and did the same. He stopped questioning her about her reasons. If she wanted to help him it was good enough. They worked in silence, neither of them in the mood to speak. For two hour straight they continued.

Day one, quota barely made. Physical status: Exhausted.

* * *

**So that was it. Hope you liked it. Anyway let me know please. **


	4. I promise

**Long time no see. Sorry for taking so long to upload. I've been having some trouble with my internet connection and just extremely lacked inspiration to write anything what so ever. But I decided it was time for another chapter. Please don't bash me too hard. I've been bussy, which is really my excuse for the spelling and grammar flaws you might come across, well that and I'm dyslectic. But nevermind all that. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. But for the love of god, please review.**

* * *

" Daaadddy!" Erynn flung her arms around her father neck, nearly knocking the poor man of his feet. Edward Silverman was a man somewhere in his mid forties. Sleeks of grey battered his black hair that was glued on the top of his head to give sight of a pair of gentle green eyes that very much resembled his daughters. 

" Hey princess." He laughed, messing up his daughters blond head with one hand while the other peeled her arms from his neck. Holding her at safe distance he rose an inquisitive brow at the sight of her pasta and tomato sauce covered appearance. Seeing her grin told him enough about the state of the kitchen, which he shuddered to see. 

Trowa watched the scene from a safe distance. Erynn hadn't mentioned her father would be coming. Other wise, well other wise he would have made sure she stayed away from the kitchen as far as a possible. That her cooking skills where a national disaster he had quickly found out when she tried to cook him breakfast on the first morning and as much as he appreciated her effort, for sake of both their health's he had suggested he could do the cooking from that moment on.

Though Erynn was very burned on living up to her initial statement to not make him do anything she quickly acknowledged the reason in his suggestion and agreed on letting him do the cooking but on that specific evening she had insisted on doing the honour. Not a huge success...

Subconsciously Trowa feared the mans reaction. Though nothing indicated that this man was a violent person the past two years had taught him to be careful around strangers, male company in specific. With Erynn it was different though, she was trying really hard to make him feel comfortable and human again and after little more then tree weeks Trowa gradually started to relax. 

According to Erynn he was no longer considered a slave and as long as he was in the house she wouldn't allow him to feel like that ever again. Maybe it was foolish but it felt nice that someone was taking care of him again. 

Lowering his head Trowa resumed prying burned pasta of the kitchen tiles eventually glancing at Erynn and her father who where still in the hall way. He quietly stayed in the background observing the two of them till he was spoken to or rather jumped at by a hyper active Erynn. 

" Daddy this is the pilot we talked about. Trowa Barton please meet my father, Edward Silverman." She grinned and released Trowa as he and her father exchanged looks over her head. 

" Mister Barton, it is a pleasure to meet you." Edward Silverman extended his head for the pilot to shake, a soft smile displaying on his lips. " I hope Erynn hasn't been too...Uhm." He gained somewhat of a thoughtful look and then shrugged lightly. " Well I trust you know what she is like by now." 

Trowa managed a baffled nod, shaking the hand of Erynn's father. The thing he needed to get used to most was being treated as an equal again. Usually when he was introduced to someone, a name was barked in his face and certainly no one offered a hand for him to shake. On top of that for a father and a daughter to act the way these two did was a completely new experience. 

" Erynn I would ask you to make us some coffee but uhm..." He trailed of meaningfully and Erynn's glare shot daggers. 

" I know how to make coffee." She said defiantly, crossing her arms to pout. " Where is mom?" She asked as she proved her point by switching on the machine, which had been filled and set up by Trowa earlier. She glanced at him over her shoulder and winked causing Trowa to smile. 

" In London like planned." Her father seated himself at the kitchen table inviting Trowa to do the same. " I was around for some business when I heard some interesting news. Have you heard about the ball Masque?" 

Erynn nodded excitedly and Trowa jumped of his seat to safe the mugs she was caring from shattering to pieces. He knew of the existence of the ball masque because it was one of the most important events of the earth's upperclassman in the year, though the details where vague to him. He offered Erynn a soft smile and nodded almost invisibly, knowing she was reluctant to let him carry the mugs for her. He really didn't mind though. 

An embarrassed blush crept on her face as she gingerly allowed Trowa to finish the small walk for her. Sometimes she was such a clutch it was painfully embarrassing, for her that was. Especially in front of her father while her family already thought she was capable to little to nothing without screwing it up. 

" Well then..." Edward Silverman continued, wisely ignoring the almost accident. " This year there is going to be a very special guest. Pierre La Luna will be attending the masquerade as well and along with him he brings his prize object...a gundam pilot." 

A breaking sound was heard when three mugs hit the floor, shattering all at once. Trowa stared at the man in shock before quickly kneeling down to clean up the mess. A hand on his shoulder stopped him though and he looked up at Erynn's face who helped him into a seat before sitting down as well. Within seconds the mess all around them was forgotten, both where staring at Edward who lingered the silence just a little longer then was needed. 

" Apparently he has been bragging about it for quite some time now. I don't know which of your friends it is but when my wife heard this she came up with an idea. She suggested to give away our tickets for the masquerade... to the two of you..." 

His words where followed by a stunned silence. Trowa was still trying to comprehend the offer that was made. Erynn silently squealed and then once more flung her arms around her fathers neck. " Daddy you are the best!" She exclaimed loudly, almost busting his ear drums. 

" Hold on princess. Nothing is decided yet. It depends on you Trowa. Do you want to see your friend?" 

" Of course he wants to..." 

She was cut of by her fathers hand and rose a brow, turning to face Trowa who fixed his eyes on the opposite wall so intensely she could almost see it crumble. His hands where curled in first so hard his knuckles where turning white. 

" Trowa?" She questioned reaching out to touch his shoulder. He snapped his head towards her so violently she backed away slightly, worry and fear written across her face. 

Trowa forced himself to relax. He could see he was scaring her while his emotions weren't really directed towards her. He opened his cramped hands and lowered his tensed shoulders. " Yes..." He would say quietly. " I want to go, but wouldn't there be a problem. I might be free here but outside the house..." He trailed of. 

" Ah but there is the beauty of the plan. It is a masque ball. You and Erynn will go as dates and no one will notice that it is actually Trowa Barton with the cute blond." Edward paused for a moment. " I know this isn't quite near freeing him yet. I already informed but that guy won't give up your friend against any prize. For now this is the best I can offer." 

" It is enough. Will you excuse me?" 

Erynn gave him inquisitive look but Trowa brushed it aside with a smile and she nodded after which he left the kitchen. He needed to be alone. Maybe...Maybe he would finally, after all this time, see Quatre again. But it didn't matter which of his friends it was, being able to see any one of them...was more then he had hoped for. 

* * *

Later that evening, after Erynn and her father had cleaned up the kitchen and she had taken a shower she knocked at his bedroom door.

Trowa was still wide awake. Lying on top of his blankets he was staring at the ceiling. The house fell silent, the alarm clock at the bedside indicating it was some time past eleven. He looked up to see her stand in the door opening. With the light of the hall from behind her he could see she was already dressed in her sleeping attire. In her arms she carried a huge teddy bear which she protectively cuddled against her chest.

She moved to the bed and flopped down at the edge. " Are you a sleep?" She questioned trying to strain her eyes in order to pierce through the darkness. 

" No..." 

He wondered what she wanted. From experience a girl or woman her age didn't come to a guys bedroom this time a night unless she wanted something from him. Knowing this made him cautious and he froze as she came closer but she made no attempt to touch him. Leaning back against the pillow behind her she tugged the shirt over her knees and continuously hugged the teddy bear. 

" I can't sleep." He heard her say and Trowa turned to his side to face her. " There is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." 

" What?" He asked in the same whispered tone she used. She giggled softly but quickly fell quiet again. 

" Why didn't you ever try to escape?" 

Trowa sat up. The question made him curl his first. It felt so powerless it was making him sick, eating away at him from the inside. " We can't..." He said after minutes of silence. " Each slave has a chip planted somewhere inside their body, and if they try to escape they blow it up." 

" That is terrible!" Erynn exclaimed. Even from a distance she could feel him tremble powerlessly. She couldn't really see him in the dark but she thought he cried, although she wasn't sure, Erynn crawled over to his side just so that she could be near him. 

" But they knew we wouldn't care if we died." Trowa continued in monotone voice. " That is why they hold Quatre hostage. Every time we are out of order he pays the prize for it." Whether he wanted to or not he couldn't stop the single tear from trailing down his cheek. Or course they had quickly found out their weakness, knowing they wouldn't do anything which could badly harm Quatre. But then for all they knew the blond pilot was dead by now. 

" We'll safe them all." He suddenly heard her say and his heart leapt. " I don't know how but we'll find a way. I promise..." She fell silent and for a moment he was afraid she had fallen a sleep but her hand found his and she squeezed it lightly. " Good night, Trowa." 

He squeezed back and felt her weight lift of the bed, shortly followed by the opening and closing of the door. " Good night, Erynn." 

**Next up will be...Wufei. No Quatre? Well uhm that's a secret. But guys I want at least five reviews for this chapter or I'm not even bothering to write a new one. So please, please review. Luv yah all ;)**


	5. The doll that was broken

**So here is another chapter. I'm not actually too happy about it but for the sake of updating I decided to post it anyway. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

**Warning: This chapter contains hints if not an actual rape scene. **

* * *

He realised he had made a mistake the minute he uttered the words but it was too late to take them back now. He mentally cursed himself. Surely this would lead to another beating and he hadn't even fully recovered from the last  
one.

"What?" the master hissed, outrage underlying his voice. He turned  
towards the slave in full fury. Each step he took forward Wufei took one  
back, but quickly felt himself cornered against the wall. The door was locked; there was no way to escape.

Wufei pressed himself into the corner as best he could. He closed his eyes, stiffening for the blow that would surely follow. But even though he had expected to be hit, the fist connecting with the side of his cheek sent his head clashing against the wall behind him. Warm blood trickled down the back of his head; the world spun, and he couldn't focus his gaze. He didn't have time to recover as a violent jerk on his arm sent him spinning to the centre of the room, where he tripped and fell.

He kept his mouth shut defiantly, looking up at the master with as much hate as he could muster. The bottom of the master's shoe connected with his abdomen, violently forcing the air from his lungs, leaving the boy to gasp for air.

"What did you say, slave?" the master repeated more pressingly this  
time, digging his heel slowly into the boy's gut.

"You heard me," Wufei wheezed, barely loud enough to be understood, taking in draughts of air when the master removed his foot. He didn't have much time to contemplate though, when a first punched him square in the face. Blood gushed from his nose, causing him to black out for a few seconds.

"Listen to me boy..." The master's mouth was dangerously close to his  
ear. Cold hands traveled up and down his body, lingering over his trembling, slightly hitching abdomen. He froze, unable to think rationally any longer. A cruel hand moved between his hips, touching him, hurting him, but still he did nothing to defend himself as his mind went completely blank. Beatings were something he could handle, no matter how much they hurt, but this was different.

"Do you understand?" the master asked tentatively, grazing the  
shivering boy's ear with his tongue. The only response he received was to see the former pilot turn his head into the carpet, two glittering tears  
running down his bruised cheek.

"I asked, do you understand?!" A fist yanked his ebony hair, forcefully  
inviting him to speak, but Wufei had lost control of his vocal cords. In his frozen state the only thought that flashed through his mind was that he needed to get away from the deadly grip. He kept his mouth shut, eyes darting around the room in panic.

It seemed the ivory beauty wasn't going to answer him anytime soon. A  
sadistic smirk plastered the master's lips. Despite the slave's defiance  
he was actually in a good mood. It seemed that he was finally succeeding in breaking the boy. Once and for all he would show him who was boss. He wanted to see the boy squirm at his feet, begging for mercy. After that he could die for all he cared.

He promptly flipped the boy over, pinning him down against the floor and straddling his hands above his head with his own. In one slick movement he tore the last pieces of shamefully thin cloth from Wufei's waist. Lust and excitement rapidly took over as he robbed the helpless boy on the floor of his last shattered pieces of dignity.

Wufei closed his eyes throughout the torturous process. His hands clawed the carpet, trying to hold onto something. He felt as though he was literally being torn apart. He screamed in agony, finally voicing the pain and no longer fighting back the tears that now freely rolled down his cheeks. He lost his consciousness a few times, as well as all sense of time and place.

Finally it was over. The silence as the master pulled out of his worthless  
toy was only disturbed by heartbreaking sobs. He was shaking so violently he nearly seemed to be in a fit.

Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, the master retreated to his bed and settled down. He watched the nearly hysterical slave with a bored expression on his face, an expression that steadily turned into irritation, followed by anger. His hands found the tattered servant robe that he had torn from the boy's body earlier, and he hurled it across the room. The command was clear: Wufei had to leave.

Wufei was in a daze when he stumbled blindly out of the master's bedroom. He was bleeding from various wounds all over his body, limping more then he walked. Everything hurt; he felt like he had been torn apart and never before had he felt so disgusting. He barely took the time to put his clothes back on; all he wanted now was to find his bed and wait for darkness to take him away, but these days even his dreams seemed unable to take him to happier places. He was so dazed he even walked passed the old mistress of the house without even  
seeing her.

But the mistress had seen him, and nearly gasped when she noticed the state he was in. It was obviously the work of her son; as much as she liked to believe she had raised him to be a compassionate man, he kept proving her wrong. Just like tonight. Wufei had never looked as ghastly as he did right now, not even when he had nearly been whipped to death, and she shuddered to think what her son had done to him this time.

"Wufei...?"

He tilted his head up, sluggishly, as if her voice hadn't reached him at  
all. Under his right eye a bruise was swelling, and he had dried blood all  
over his body. She wanted to smooth the hair behind his ears but he jerked away from her hand violently, collapsing against the wall, the impact of the hit causing several numb injuries to awaken. He cried, hiding his face in his hands as he drew his knees up in a defensive position.

She shuffled closer, her old knees protesting as she leaned over him. Her heart broke at the sight of crying ex pilot. She wanted to wrap an arm around his shoulder and tell him it would be all right, but he wouldn't let her come near. Frankly she didn't think he even realised who she was. More likely than not all he saw right now was the man that tormented him.

"Please stop..." he cried, shuddering uncontrollably. "It hurts... make  
it stop…"

"Feichan..." She kneeled down in front of him, but not too close; he was  
nearly hyperventilating. "Hush now... It's all right." But even she  
wasn't convinced when she tried to soothe him. She sighed, ignoring his  
whimpers, and pulled him into her arms, rocking him like a little child. He was bleeding on her fancy dress, but she didn't care.

She continued to hold her arms around him as lay on her lap, gently trying to warm up the boy. He was sweating, but ice cold. Later she couldn't remember  
how long she sat there, all sorts of irrational thoughts crossing her mind.  
Eventually his breathing calmed, and he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

With surprising strength for a woman of her age and frail posture she lifted him gently into her arms and carried him, not to his blanket in the slave confinements, but to a bed in a guestroom close to her own.

When he woke again he found himself on something soft. As he opened his eyes he half suspected that he was still dreaming, but then he recognised the room with a shock. A guestroom! If the master found out…!

He had to get out of bed, but as he tried to move he found his body had quite a different plan for him. Groaning, he let his head fall back onto the pillow, and for a while he drifted in and out of sleep. Memories of how he had gotten into the room were vague, as were all events prior to that. He tried to remember but his brain failed him. Judging by his physical state, though, it was clear that he had taken another beating.

What reason did he have to continue living? His eyes darted dully about the room. Outside the sun was shining, calling people outdoors, but this merely made him feel more trapped. Every day he prayed he would not wake up the next morning, but the gods never answered his prayers. Pray to live, pray to die, pray for a salvation that never came.

There was a small table at his bedside. On the table was a plate with an  
apple and a peeler on top. The knife wasn't sharp, but it drew his  
attention. Reaching out, Wufei closed his bony fingers around the handle, staring at it with intense fascination. The light of the sun reflected on the silvery blade and he blinked, turning his onyx eyes to the tender white flesh of his wrist.

The knife drew blood when he ran it across his skin. Again. Deeper. More blood. More pain. Again. Deeper. More blood. More pain.

A voice screamed from a distance. Wufei blinked, dully allowing the old  
woman's hand to wrench the peeler from his cramped grip.

"What are you doing boy?! Trying to kill yourself, were you?!"

Someone grabbed him by the collar of his robe, half lifting him off the bed. He winced as a strong alcohol breath hit his face, bracing himself for a blow that never followed. Instead he was thrown back on the bloody sheets, barely aware of the fighting voices. Sleep was quickly taking him over, numbing his brains. The last words he heard where those of the master;

"Get him patched up and ready, mother. We'll be taking a little trip."

**

* * *

****Angelofsecrets: So this was the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. It makes me really happy. Euh hi Wufei...**

**Wufei: You nearly had me killed you damn woman!!**

**Angelofsecrets: Hides behind Heero and Duo, peeking over their shoulders Ah don****'****t be mad. It****'****s just a story and...help?**

**Heero: Angel would like to remind you she wants at least five reviews or she won****'****t post the next chapter. **

**Duo: Next chapter me and Heero will steel the show so be sure to read it ;) Whoa are those katana****'****s real Wu-man? What? What did I say?! You****'****re supposed to be angry with her not me! Someone safe me...! **

**Angelofsecrets: Gotta run! See you around next time! Drags Duo with her as she runs away followed by Wufei **

**Heero: Hn...Angel would also like to thank her wonderful beta person. Bows to all readers **

**-Fin-**


	6. The voice within

**Time for another update. I really hope you all like it. Please read and review! Let me quickly explain something, in this chapter Duo is having some very delusional conversations with his inner self while unconscious. These conversations are in italic to mark the difference. Enjoy**

_

* * *

__You're dying... _

_I see your powers of observation have not failed you. _

_I wouldn't be so cheeky if I were you... _

_What, if I'm a polite little boy you'll put in a good word for me? _

_You're the only person who can survive years of war and then die because of a  
minor infection. Sadly, of all the deaths, you get the slowest. _

_Well aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine. _

_Given that you're unlikely to wake back up, I'm going to be your company in  
death. So I would suggest you treat me with at least some respect... _

_Oh God..._

"Heero?"

He glanced in her direction to acknowledge her presence before casting his  
gaze back down to his braided lover. It was late in the evening, and wind and  
rain were lashing the poor wooden slave shacks. Frankly it was a miracle their  
cot hadn't collapsed yet, like many of the others had. Heero cradled a  
delirious Duo on his lap, continuously dabbing his lover's sweaty forehead  
with a wet rag.

"How is he?"

Mae was literally soaked but didn't seem bothered at all. Instead she  
turned the oil lamp down to a dim glow and stretched her legs as she watched  
the two boys at her side. No matter how cold, wet or stormy it was, the girl  
never seemed to lose her upbeat spirit, nor did she ever seem to get sick.  
Heero guessed that was what he liked most about her. In a way she reminded him  
of Duo.

"That bad huh?" she needlessly questioned when he didn't answer.

Heero merely nodded, dully staring at his lover's face. Duo's breath was  
fast and uneven, hitching every now and then so that Heero's heart jumped in  
fear. But every time he thought it was over his lover proved him different.  
Duo was fighting for his life, but it seemed rest and water were not enough to  
save him anymore. He needed medicine and proper hospital care. Heero tore his  
eyes away from Duo's face as something cold and wet touched his shoulder; it  
was her hand.

"He'll be okay. Just wait." She smiled at him encouragingly and settled  
for silence. In the last few days she had been around all the time, doing both  
her own share of work and Duo's. She had to be exhausted as well but she  
didn't complain. She even shared her food with the other two since the  
guards still refused to give him more then was absolutely necessary for one  
person to survive. Whenever he questioned her about her reasons she would look  
away, changing the subject, so eventually he let it rest.

He sighed, dipping the rag in a bucket of rain water to replace it on Duo's  
forehead. He wished his companion would at least open his eyes, show a sign of  
life, other then his terrifying gasps for breath. God, he couldn't loose  
him. _Don't you dare die on me... _He rubbed his eyes, too tired to stay  
awake but determined to keep his eyes open anyway. He suppressed a shiver; was  
it growing colder?

"Why don't you let me watch him for a while?" It was a question, but at  
the same time it was not. Mae determinedly peeled the sick pilot out of the  
other's arms, watching as Heero nodded off to sleep. She sighed, laying  
Duo's head in her lap. "What am I gonna do with you guys?"

_Welcome to our fortress tall... take some time to show you around...  
impossible to break these walls... for you see the steel is much too strong _

_What are you babbling about now? _

_...Military Intelligence, two words combined that can't make sense... _

_Seriously, you can't possibly go delusional when you're already in a world  
spawned by such. _

_You call this a world? Looks more like some soulless void to me... _

_Says a little something about you now doesn't it? This is your mind, after  
all. _

_My mind, huh? A couple of throw pillows and this place would be pretty  
comfy. _

_What happened to "soulless void"? _

_You know, I could evict you... _

_You can't do that; I'm your inner voice. I cover your Inner Child, Conscience,  
Feminine Side, and more. _

_You've GOT to be kidding me. How could my own voice annoy me so much? _

_Now you know the torment of every hormonal teenager and great leader the  
world has ever known..._

_By God if I get out of this, I'm going to kill you. _

_Pft... Listen son, you can't kill me either. Not  
without killing yourself. Which at this rate, seems that you've done just  
that. Congratulations._

_Ok, shut up now for the love of God and all that's holy._

_Since when did you give a damn about any of that stuff?_

_GAH! _

"Wake up! Wake up, useless dogs!"

Someone battered the rotten door, causing splinters to fly around. What time  
was it? Heero opened an eye: still dark. What on earth was going on? He sat  
up, scanning the shack. Where was Duo? He released a shaky breath when found  
his lover safely in Mae's arms.

"Come on," he mumbled, blindly reaching for her hand in the darkness. He  
opened the door; wind gushed in and nearly knocked them off their feet.  
Immediately the smell of smoke assaulted his nose. Fire! He spun around,  
turning towards the direction of the heat. The entire extent of the upper hill  
was alight. In all the commotion and panic, guards and masters were trying to  
get the slaves to form a line, even though it was obvious water buckets  
weren't going do them much good anymore.

"What are you two doing?! In line!" a barking voice snapped, barely  
audible over the sounds of the soaring flames and wind. Heero winced when the  
guard's whip grazed his back and quickly complied, followed by Mae. There  
was no time to think about Duo. Finally organized, they started passing on  
water buckets. Of course it was a loosing case; that was as obvious as it  
could be, but still they had to continue.

The fire was spreading rapidly. The heat scorched, and the smoke took both  
their sight and breath. Heero coughed; his eyes were burning and tears  
streamed down his cheeks. People in the front of the line screamed as the  
first flames reached them, backing away in fear.

"Get back in line!" the master screamed, lashing his whip at those who  
tried to get away. But all was to no avail. The guards were running just as  
hard as the slaves. Everything was falling apart. Pretty soon the whole camp  
would go up in smoke. Heero spun around, grabbing Mae's arm to pull her  
along.

"We have to get to the river!" he shouted, trying to make himself heard  
over the panic around them. But first they had to get Duo. He ran blindly in  
direction of the shack and froze at the sight. The shack was gone, along with  
all other ones. There was wood and rubble everywhere as if there had been a  
massive explosion. They could no longer hear the panic from up hill. Now there  
was only the howling wind and scorching flames. Where was Duo?!

"Heero!" Her voice drew his attention from his frantic search. His heart  
was pounding in his throat. He had to find Duo. "Heero, we have to get out  
of here! The flames are closing in!"

He snapped his head towards her. "You go alone. I have  
to find Duo." He was near panic, the fear of  
loosing his lover and best friend rapidly crushing his calm but on the outside it didn't show.

"You idiot! We'll die!" Mae was in a state, ready to bash him across  
the head and knock him unconscious if she had to, but then her eyes caught  
sight of something a few meters up ahead. Without thinking she dragged the  
other along with her, fell on her hands and knees, and started digging.

Heero didn't need much encouragement. He spotted a familiar face under the  
remains of the shack. He tore his hands and arms open shifting wood aside, but  
didn't take any notice.

_Aw, how cute. They're trying to save you. _  
"What are we gonna do now?! There's no way out!"

_Well damn, make me feel guilty why don't you?_

_Can't you feel it? Oh that's right, your body has shut down all extra  
circulatory activity to try and save your failing heart._

_God, I don't know what I'd do without wonderful company like you._

_Well, look on the bright side: At least you atoned for most of your crimes  
before dying._

_Tch, and now you lie to me. For shame, nameless voice in my head. Lying is  
bad._

_Now look who's the bright ray of sunshine._

_Shut up..._

Heero held Duo in his arms, cradling him against his chest. His eyes scanned  
the area but it appeared Mae was right. They were completely closed in by  
flames. Well there was only one thing they could do. Without giving it a  
second thought he ran to the place with the least flames. He pressed a kiss on  
Duo's forehead and tossed him across the flames; his body landed on the dry  
ground with a sickening thud but at least he would live for now. Next he  
turned to Mae. She barely weighed anything at all but protested, wiggling in  
his arms, but the ex pilot proved to be too strong for her. She landed a short  
distance from Duo, and lay dazed for a moment before dragging Duo's  
unconscious body further away from the heat.

Now all that was left was himself. Damn that might be a problem. Try as he  
might, there was no way he could jump entirely over the flames. The only way  
was straight through. There was no time to contemplate. Waiting meant he would  
burn alive but who was to say he wouldn't anyway? He coughed, pressing his  
hand against his mouth as he took a few steps back, and jumped. Flames  
scorched the entire extent of his lower body. He landed, rolling over to break  
the fall, panting and gasping for breath.

They had made it, somehow they had made it, but they weren't out of danger  
yet. Burning pain brought a whole new sensation to his legs but at this point  
he didn't care. Heero took Duo back into his arms, and they stumbled the  
last couple hundred meters to the river, where some of the other slaves  
huddled together without paying any heed to them. He crashed down into the  
water, making sure Duo didn't go down head first, but he had to cool the  
burns that ran from his knees down to his ankles. He looked around but Mae was  
nowhere to be seen, and for the time being he was too dumbfounded to make an  
attempt to find her. There was a ferocious coughing coming from within his  
arms that caught his attention.

"You could have been gentler when you tossed me. My arm hurts," a weak  
voice whined.

"Duo?!" He nearly crushed the braided ex pilot in his tight embrace.

"Aah be gentle. I have a weak physique."

Heero snorted. "Quit complaining. I saved just saved your life."

"Yeah and I love you for it. What happened? Why are we in a river?"

"Long story, I'll tell you when I know myself." He smiled, kissing Duo  
on his lips, causing the other to sigh in contentment.

"I'm not complaining."

"Hey, you two are looking awfully cute together but seriously, get over  
here!" Heero looked up to see Mae standing at the riverbank. "Hurry up,  
you're getting out of here."

He gave her a questioning look, which she answered with an annoyed sigh and a  
wave of her hand. As soon as they were within reach she pulled them behind a  
tree. "This is your chance. In this chaos no one will notice you're gone  
until you're miles from here, and then they'll probably think you died in  
the flames."

He must have really been giving her a blank stare, because she looked like  
she was about to punch him square in the face for lack of understanding. Heero  
realised he was gaping at her and closed his mouth. "How?" he asked,  
unable to hide the disbelief in his voice. For a moment he even thought she  
had gone crazy, or maybe the smoke was getting to her head, but when she  
started pushing him he gave a mental sigh and followed her on his own. Duo had  
fallen back asleep, which was probably a good thing. He felt his head was  
already bursting without having to explain who Mae was, and what was going on.  
Besides, as far as what was going on was concerned he was pretty much  
clueless, except that there had been a fire. That fact was pretty much etched  
in his brain as well as both his legs, so to speak, but there was no time to  
worry about that just yet.

It was difficult to keep up with Mae in the dark and with Duo in his arms.  
Heero continuously found himself tripping over twigs and branches, but managed  
to stay on his feet by sheer luck. Where on earth was she taking them? Heero  
had lost all sense of direction a couple of minutes ago and could do nothing  
but trust the girl, and for some reason that didn't feel very reassuring.  
Nonetheless he followed until she suddenly came to a stop, causing him to bump  
into her.

She didn't seem to notice. Instead her chocolate eyes scanned the area.  
They seemed to be at the edge of the woods, which ended in a deserted  
wasteland that went on for many miles, so he wondered why she suddenly got so  
exited. It wasn't like they could walk all the way to the nearest civilised  
town. Maybe they could have done it when they were healthy but right now he  
doubted they would get very far. But Mae didn't seem to have that in mind.  
She was grinning like a madman before she rushed a few meters up ahead.

He followed her curiously, and was suddenly startled by the sound of an  
engine starting. Heero was nearly blinded when two strong lights suddenly  
shone into his face. A car! Without thinking twice he opened the door of the  
backseat and laid Duo on the soft plush.

"How did you find this?" he gasped when he found her at his side as he  
positioned his lover as comfortably as possible. In the dark he couldn't  
see, but he knew she was grinning at him.

"That's a secret." She was teasing him, but at the same time sounded  
very serious.

It meant she didn't want him to know and Heero didn't press the matter.  
Right now he felt like he could kiss the girl. "Let's go..." he said,  
more excited than he had been in years. It was insane but like she had said,  
they would probably think he and Duo were dead. But as he walked around the  
car to get into the driver's seat she didn't move an inch. "Mae?" He  
questioned the strange behaviour of the girl.

"You have to go alone," she answered, turning towards him. "I'm  
staying here."

"What?! Why?!"

"No time to explain. If you want to escape you must go now! Please..."

He gave her one last questioning look but nodded, closed the door and drove  
the only road he knew would lead to a town somewhere. The last he saw of Mae  
was her shadowy figure disappearing behind the trees and for a moment he even thought he saw a second figure.

Heero shook his head and focussed on the road ahead...

****

**Seriously thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They keep me inspired. Please let me know what you think of the chapter by leaving a review. It will only take a moment.**

**((Pokes head around the corner )) No angry fan girls with sharp objects? Aah thank god...**

**Also I want to thank Ness Frost who did the beta reading for the this chapter and previous one **


	7. Ball Masque

**Hear thy, hear thy. Yes it is true. Angel finally made another update. Yep I know it took me way too long. Please don't be angry with me? ****Bet yah all thought I gave up on the fic didn't you? Well you where right. I did give up on it at one point. My best friend died of cancer last month and I really didn't feel like doing anything whatsoever. But I picked it all up again and so here's a new chapter. Next chapter will have a little more action in it ;)**

**Warning: I realise Trowa might be a little oc but well I tried my best to fix it for you.  
**_

* * *

__Trowa's pov_

Trowa leaned slightly over the terrace, looking out over the flowerbeds of the garden below. Small lights illuminated the paths giving the place an almost magical vibe. His heart ached thinking of his blonde angel. He would spend hours and hours on the same spot he was now, remembering the countless times he had spent here with Quatre. He  
remembered the indignant expression on the pretty blonde's face if anyone would dare say all those lights were a useless waste of energy, and times of simply watching his lover stare at his own creation with an almost childish  
admiration.

Trowa shook himself out of thought. Even though he didn't wear a watch he knew it was late by simply watching the full moon. He half expected Erynn to poke her head around the door or storm onto the terrace any second now to scold him for still being outside, but then remembered she had gone to bed right after dinner with a headache. The day of the masque ball was nearing and she had probably overexcited herself. Trowa himself felt his stomach flip just thinking about tomorrow. Selfish as it might be, he hoped with all his heart that the pilot would be Quatre.

When he turned back inside the first thing he noticed was that the lights in the living room were on. "Can I get you some hot chocolate and cake?" As a self pronounced chocolate and cake addict she would probably jump at his offer. Anyway he didn't mind getting it for her.

Erynn momentarily looked up from the book she had been reading. She had comfortably settled down on the couch, with the radio on in the background. "Only if you are getting some yourself," she answered with a smile before  
returning her attention to the book.

Even now she still insisted he did nothing for her unless he did it for himself as well, although she had gradually given into the idea of letting Trowa cook. It had taken him some time, but she seemed to be at peace with the idea that cooking was not her forte and that eating was much less uncomfortable without the danger of food poisoning.

Trowa put the kettle on the gas and sat down to wait. It was strange to be in Quatre's mansion without the others there. Part of him was eating away with guilt. There was no doubt that of all pilots, he was best off, and Quatre... Quatre was probably worst off. Trowa shuddered to think of what they were doing to his lover. He knew the others would be all right somehow but Quatre...Somewhere in his thinking process he picked up a knife to slice of the cake but he worked on autopilot.

"Hey, be careful!"

Erynn's cry yanked him away from thought. A painful stinging sensation drew his attention to his hand. Blood? Trowa stared at it distantly; he hadn't even felt it when he had cut himself. Erynn tore the kitchen knife from his hand and tossed it in the sink. "What were you doing?" she gasped, her eyes still wide with shock. "Are you all right?"

Trowa nodded, drawing his injured hand away from her grip to wash the blood away under the tap. "It's only a small cut," he mumbled, refusing to look her in the eye. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

Erynn hardly listened to him at all. She was turning one of the cabinets upside-down in search of a first aid kit. Ignoring his protests, she poured some rubbing alcohol on a piece of cotton to clean the cut.

Trowa winced slightly, but let her have her way as she bandaged up his finger. He quietly obeyed the hand that pushed him in direction of the living room where she sat him down on the couch. Minutes later she returned to hand  
him the hot chocolate he had been going to get and sat down next to him.

"You really scared me just now. I thought you were cutting your finger off."

Trowa glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Erynn was openly staring at him over the edge of her mug. "I'm sorry..." he repeated before sipping his drink. It had been so long since he had had hot chocolate he wasn't sure  
if he liked the taste of it anymore, but he drank it nonetheless.

"Are you nervous?" Her question drew his attention. "About tomorrow I mean," she continued when he didn't answer.

The silent pilot watched her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face, and then returned to sip from his drink but still looking at Erynn. Her eyes were half closed and she glanced at him suspiciously from under her lashes, one hand massaging her temple.

"Well I know I am" she said before falling silent for a while. This was quite unusual since she usually chattered nonstop, but then he figured it must be the nerves that silenced her.

"Do you want me to get you an aspirin?"

"Huh?" Erynn opened one eye to give him a questioning look.

"For your headache..." he clarified, frowning when she didn't put up a protest about him not being her servant, slave and whatever more. She just nodded once and stood up.

"Do you mind bringing it to my room? I think I'm gonna go lie back down  
for a bit."

Trowa escorted her to the stairs and watched her climb up before doing as she asked him. He couldn't but to wonder if anything more serious was going on then she was letting on.

The next morning, however, she seemed cheerful as ever. She bounced excitedly throughout the house, knocking over chairs, spilling coffee on herself and more of the usual clumsiness. Trowa watched it all from a safe distance and  
sighed, not even bothering to try and calm her down, knowing by now it was no use. But with Erynn acting like a hyperactive Skippy ball he wondered if they would be able to pull it all off tonight.

By the time it was five she headed upstairs again, taking the aspirins with her. She claimed not to be hungry so Trowa resigned himself to heating a can of soup and eating alone. The ball wouldn't start until about ten o'clock so there was plenty of time to get ready. That morning both a suit and a mask had been delivered to the mansion on behalf of Edward Silverman. By the looks of it the suit was a formal army uniform, the New Alliance insignia pinned to the chest with a colourful red ribbon. It was a perfect fit. A little red velvet mask, much like the masks people wore at Mardi Gras, covered the upper part of his face. It almost felt like betrayal to his friends to wear Alliance colours, but knowing it was for a good cause he swallowed his pride and wore it nonetheless.

"Ahem." Someone coughed to get his attention and Trowa looked across the hall towards the main staircase, where Erynn was descending. A white velvet strapless dress clinging lightly to her curves and flowing as she walked. Erynn smiled at him, nearly tripping over the rim of her dress. She gave an embarrassed grin and stopped at the foot of the stairs to adjust the red velvet mask, which resembled his in a more feminine form, and held out her hand expectantly.

Trowa inwardly laughed over her small charade and played along by making a curt bow and taking her gloved hand in his own. It felt good to laugh; it made him relax, if only slightly. Gently he started guiding her down the driveway. It was chilly that evening. The moon and stars were crystal clear in the dark blue sky, shining just a tad brighter than they  
usually did as if to wish them luck.

Erynn, in her role as sophisticated lady of upper class society, stuck her nose in the air with an air of confidence. "Very well my lord, you may escort me if you please." She pressed her hand against her mouth, unable to stop a giggle from passing her lips. "You look like a real gentleman tonight Trowa," she said when she calmed down again, glancing at him through her mask.

"Thank you." He smiled curtly opening the door of the limo. They passed the ride in  
silence. Erynn could probably tell he was nervous by the way he stiffened, blankly staring out of the darkened windows and refusing to even look at her. He heard her sigh a couple of times, and as they turned into the huge driveway she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay," he heard her whisper. "Just whatever you see, promise me you'll stay calm." When he didn't answer she urgently gripped his upper arm. "Trowa...?" she pressed, trying to get him to look at her.

He still wouldn't look at her but nodded once and opened the door. He knew she was right. He would have to keep his cool or he could endanger them both, but truth be told he wasn't sure if he'd be able to. For the moment, though, he forced himself into steady breathing and allowed Erynn to rest her hand on his arm. She seemed completely at ease with herself as she handed the invitation to one of the soldiers at the entrance, smiling at them from under her mask, before swiftly pulling him into the pulsing warmth of the ball room.

Whatever else could be said of the Alliance, their ballroom was beautiful. The marble hall was decorated with red roses everywhere they looked; there were servants handing out champagne in crystal glasses and people scattered about, dancing or talking. The couple stopped for a moment to take the entire scene in. Suddenly Erynn jerked his arm ever so lightly. "Dance with me,"

Trowa complied. It made sense to blend in, rather then stay passive and be noticed.

Surprisingly, Erynn was quite good at dancing. The steady waltz came along with many twirls and paces, and for a tiny moment he felt as though he were enjoying himself. Not for a second, however, did the mission leave his mind. His eyes kept casting about the hall in search of even the slightest hint of another pilot. Without thinking, he lifted Erynn to swing her gracefully to his left hand side as all the other dancing couples did. He smiled faintly, remembering how he used to dance with Quatre as a practise for this same ball. The blonde had fit perfectly in his arms, being light as a feather.

The music came to an end and he bowed as she did the same. A servant handed them both a glass of champagne and they moved to the edge of the dance floor as new couples entered for another waltz. She sipped lightly from her champagne without really drinking it. Her nose scrunched slightly at the taste of the drink and she kind of nonchalantly attempted to place her full glass on one of the many tables.

Trowa watched her act with justified concern. The glass wobbled slightly, falling of the edge and shattering to pieces.

Erynn blushed fiercely as people turned their hands toward them. " Ah sorry..." She exclaimed to the servant that quickly came to clean up the mess, pouting slightly.

Trowa took her arm and quickly let her away.

"Have you seen him?" she asked when they where a safe distance away.

He shook his head and couldn't help but feel anxious. What if the information was wrong? What if there would be no pilot?

"Don't worry..." she whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "We'll find him." It wasn't supposed to be hard. If a pilot was indeed brought here for his master to show off, she figured there would be a small crowd somewhere to see him. She bit her lip lightly, looking around for any clues.

"Let's split up," he suggested. "It will be faster that way." He could tell she was reluctant to leave him alone but he figured he would be all right for a while.

She eyed on him suspiciously for a moment but then gave in with a sigh, seeing the reason behind his words. "Okay."

_

* * *

__Erynn's pov_

She couldn't see Trowa anywhere. Maybe splitting up wasn't such a good idea after all. What if something had happened to him? Erynn sighed in frustration, casting her gaze on the dance floor again to make sure she hadn't missed him there. Then again, why would Trowa go near the dance floor at a time like this? Most likely he would be in one of the more quiet areas looking for his friend. She leaned lightly against the white marble balcony. From her position she could overlook the entire ballroom, and yet she didn't spot Trowa or a hint of the other pilot.

Suddenly a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she gave a startled cry,  
spinning around to crush her fist into the side of the stranger's face. She was probably a bit more jumpy then usual. For all she knew that could be an alliance soldier who caught onto her and... What was she doing?! She had just  
punched a random stranger in the face. So much for sophisticated and invisible. But then, bringing her eyes up to shamefully meet those of masked stranger, she realised something.

"Marcus...?!" she gasped weakly, taking a few steps back.

"Yep it's definitely you." He grinned, rubbing his bruising cheek. "I don't know any other woman who has one hell of a punch like you do. Erynn I didn't know you hated me so much, babe."

"Don't call me babe!" Erynn hissed, quickly gaining back her posture. "How did you know it was me?!"

"I took a guess. Besides your mighty punch, there is also no other woman I  
know who carries the smell of lilies. Your perfume gave you away, but don't  
worry, I won't tell anyone else." He winked and resumed grinning. "Actually I want to talk to you for a moment. Dance?"

She quirked a brow, even though he wouldn't be able to see, and thought about her options. She had to find Trowa, and the more time passed the more she worried something might have happened, but Marcus sounded like he had something important to tell her and she had known the young heir of the tropical wood plant too long to simply ignore him.

"Just one... since my escort vanished into thin air." She gave in with a curt nod, allowing Marcus to lead the way as another waltz started. Ever since childhood she had known him from the society parties they where forced to attend. To say she knew him well would be an exaggeration, but he was quite nice and she liked him. "So why do I have the honour?" she asked as she stepped into his arms. It was a quiet dance; many old couples and newly found  
lovers were now dancing. The perfect place to talk without being heard.

"I needed to talk to someone. From all the people I know, you're the only one I think won't judge me harshly," he answered, leaning slightly into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. Erynn listened silently, but kept looking around for a sign of Trowa.

"You know my father's plant burned down a couple of days ago..."

Erynn nodded. It had been plashed all across the newspapers, so it was kind of hard to escape attention. "Yes, I heard about the storm. The lightning..." She tried to be polite even though she wasn't sorry at all. After all she despised their business.

"It wasn't the lightning. It was me." Marcus left a small silence, looking at her from behind his mask. "I started the fire."

Erynn blinked a few times, maintaining a blank expression on her face. "Come again? I thought you just said..." She trailed off, trying to make out whether or not he was fooling around with her. "You're being serious aren't you?" She hoped he was playing a prank on her. Argh this was no time for troublesome situations like this. "Oh my god. Oh my..."

"Before you start flipping let me explain."

Marcus interrupted her train of thought, preventing it from spinning out of control. She realised somewhere in between the first minute and the next she was gaping at him and picked her jaw up off the floor, dumbfounded, and nodded. "Humour me..." she muttered abruptly, stopping their dance and pulling him aside. She had a hard time keeping up with the paces as well as listening to him. "Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"For love..."

Okay now she knew he was playing a joke on her and it was not funny. She was wasting precious time she couldn't afford to loose. Erynn scowled at him, giving him her best death glare, and turned on her heels. "You're crazy," she stated, giving him another hateful look over her shoulder. "And you're wasting my time. Bye Marcus."

"Erynn wait!" His hand grabbed her wrist, painfully yanking her to his side, nearly causing her to loose her footing. "Please hear me out."

"You better have a damn good excuse for this," she hissed, indignantly rubbing her sore wrist.

"I know you're thinking I'm playing a prank on you but I'm not. I did it because a slave asked me to."

This was getting crazier by the minute. Erynn was not altogether sure whether she wanted to listen or slap him across the face, but she bit her tongue and choked back an icy commend. As if the "love" statement weren't bad enough already, now he practically declared he had fallen in love with a slave who asked him to set the very plant he would inherit on fire, and he had actually done it. Erynn massaged her temples, feeling an instant headache coming up. "Okay I give up. Do pardon me for saying this but you are in need of some professional help. Even if you do love her, which is kind of hard to believe seeing as you have more girlfriends in a week then your father has slaves, why would you do such a ridiculous thing?!"

Okay that might have been a little below the belt. She could see he was a little hurt by her words but at this point she really couldn't care less. Her patience was growing thin and all she wanted to do now was find Trowa to make sure he hadn't gotten into trouble.

"Because I love her and she asked me to help free the Gundam pilots..."

Erynn found herself blinking again, realising once more she was gaping at him. "The Gundam..." She trailed off once more. "Which ones? Where are they now?" Maybe this was their chance to find the other pilots as well.

If he found her suspicious he hid it well. Or maybe he mistook her questions for admiration of his deed and every teenage girl's interest in ex war heroes. Well, to a certain extent she did admire what he had done, but she didn't think to tell him that.

"Their names where Duo and Heero. I'm not sure where they are now. I arranged a car, supplies and money for them but they couldn't have gotten far. One of them was injured quite severely. My brother planned to dispose of him the next morning so I had to act fast. Mae came up with the idea of the fire. If everyone thought they died in it then their chips would be deactivated and they would be free. Erynn...?"

Erynn was already walking away. She couldn't wait to tell Trowa about this. Turning around she blew Marcus a kiss. "I have to go now. My date will looking for me." Adjusting her mask slightly she lifted her skirt, making a hasty disappearance.

Gone before he even half realised and leaving a very baffled boy behind. He wanted to tell her so much more. Like the fact he knew she had pursued Trowa Barton at a very shady slave market in the suburbs of town and that he knew what she was trying to do, but she was gone before he could even open his mouth. He would probably never understand the inner workings of the twisted girl's mind. Or maybe twisted wasn't the good word. Marcus absently sipped his drink. "Not twisted..." He reasoned with himself. "Desperate..."

**

* * *

****Angelofsecrets; So, this is all for today folks. Pfffh I'm totally whooped now. Hope you enjoyed it. As you might have noticed by now I'm not really a very faithful updater but I do promise I won't make it too long this time. **

**Heero walks onto stage to hand Angel a card, nods to the audience and disappeared behind the curtain again**

**Angelofsecret: He's so talkative don't you think? Ahem anyway, I want to remind you all to leave a review, so that I will update again soon, you all know the deal by now. Oh Oh Oh and I wanna thank Ness Frost for doing all the beta work for me. Owari!**

**Angel walks off stage and Duo pokes his head around the curtain; She also wants to thanks everyone who reviewed so far!**


	8. Ball Masque 2

Hiya there, I'm currently looking for someone to beta upcoming chapters for me so if you're interested please let me know.

* * *

" Trowa!"

Startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder, the ex pilot spun around, mentally scolding himself for his bewilderment. It was only Erynn after all who knew the person behind the red velvet mask. Worry and relief where both scarcely present in her eyes that gave him a briefly questioning look. Trowa forced a smile up on his face and internally couldn't help but to feel relief when she didn't press the matter any further but let her eyes glide around the ballroom. They where relatively far away from the crowd and could talk freely without being overheard. People looking their way would most likely assume they where lovers or something of the sort.

" Did you find him?"

Trowa shook his head. He had literally looked everywhere he had deemed possibly and then even the places he thought it was less likely to keep a pilot, only to be gravely disappointed. Before coming here he had assumed the enslaved pilot would be the centre of attention but nothing even indicated he was present at all, which could only mean two things. Either the pilot was no where near the building, or he was and they where keeping him from sight, but where? He swallowed away the dry lump in his throat. " You?"

" Not yet." She answered twirling a string of hair around her finger. " But I think I might know where he is." Erynn paused for a moment, waving off an approaching servant. " There is a courtyard on the end of that hallway." She pointed at the servant passage a little to their right, which was separated from the ballroom by red velvet curtains. " It's the only place I think off where we haven't already looked."

Trowa staved off before she could say another word. He was vaguely aware of her voice calling after him when he pushed aside the curtain, but chose to ignore it. He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest in anticipation, hands trembling slightly when he opened the wooden door that led to the mentioned courtyard.

At first it was too dark to see anything. Since guests didn't usually come here no one had bothered to turn on the lighting. A chilly wind tousled his hair and pulled the insignia on his fancy jacket as if it was trying to tore it off. Trowa strained his eyes, trying to pierce the darkness while trying to calm his senses. It took several moment for his eyes to adjust before he was able to make out dark shapes and shadows around him.

It was quiet, too quiet. Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps it was years of experience, or maybe it was a combination of both. Whatever it was, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, sending unexplainable chills down his back. Something was off and he couldn't just lightly turn his back on the dark place.

Something did not smell right.

The smell of a coppery substance burned his nostrils. Eyes narrowed in cautious alarm he began to follow the intriguing scent into the courtyard. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. The clouds cleared away slowly and the moon illuminated the place. Trowa turned again, but the grotesque sight he came upon stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in horror and his lips parted in a silent gasp.

In the middle of the courtyard was a wooden pillar. Hands where stacked atop one another a knife plunged through them, pinning them to the pillar. A thin line of blood trickled down ivory skin. Head hung down, blindfolded and defeated, the once so proud Chinese pilot was robbed of all of his dignity. Cuts and bruises covering almost every inch of his body, dirt clinging to him like a second skin. His naked body had gone numb some time ago, ebony hair clinging dirty to the sides of his face.

Tears of rage and disgust burned in his eyes, as he continued to stare in disbelieve. It took him several moments to regain his ability to speak and move. He mentally scolded himself for just standing there and doing nothing.

Behind him, Erynn hushed a cry behind her hand as she finally entered the courtyard and set eyes up on the horrific sight. Surprisingly, out of the two of them she was the first to speak again. She was shaking with anger and disgust. Despite having freed Trowa from the auction several weeks before she was still horrified to stumble up on such cruelty. For the sake of the Chinese pilot's dignity she turned her head away.

" You help him." She said, watching the Chinese pilot raise his head of his chest anxiously at the sound of voices close to him. " I'll find that man." She straightened her back, trying to ignore the foul taste in her mouth. Erynn glanced at Trowa for some sign of approval and tried to walk a straight line as she hurried to the door. Seeing the state of the pilot, there had to be a way to convince that man to let Wufei come with her. As a slave the boy was pretty much useless in the state he was in now so maybe he would contemplate her offer. In any case she was determent to take him home tonight.

Meanwhile Trowa finally moved towards the trembling body. " I'm sorry Wufei, this will hurt a moment." The Chinese youth cried out in agony when Trowa pulled the knife out. Blood gushed from the wound, Trowa started unravelling the ropes at held his friend into place, catching the skinny body in his arms when it started to collapse.

Wufei, still blindfolded and unable to see tried to cower away from the arms that held him, not recognising or perhaps nothing wanted to believe the voice was that of one of his friends. But the arms refused to let him go, hands gently removing the blindfold, seeing the glassy, staring eyes underneath.

" Wufei..." Trowa started smoothing hair from his face. " It's me, Trowa. I've come to take you home."

Ebony eyes came back into focus, slowly moving his head up to look at Trowa, like he couldn't believe what his was seeing.

" It's really me." Trowa smiled weakly, suddenly finding the Chinese pilot, sobbing in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. Now he really hoped, Erynn could come to some kind of understanding with the master but having Wufei in his arms he knew he would not leave without him. Just seeing the state of his friend almost broth back the old Trowa, the one who would have ended the life of the man who did this to their Chinese friend. For the time being, he closed his arms around the Chinese youth as tightly as he dared without hurting the other, softly rocking him back an forth. " It's okay Fei, it's alright." He tried to comfort the other although he had really no idea what to say. All he knew was that the other looked horrible.

Minutes passed and Trowa moved one arm under Wufei's knees and one arm under his shoulder to pick him up and take him out of the cold and into the servant hall. The Chinese pilot continued shivering, both from the cold and regaining consciousness of his nakedness. He pressed his face against Trowa's chest, unable to calm himself down. He was ashamed of his weakness, crying and unable to stop. Of course Trowa didn't see it like that at all. He simply whished he could do a little more for Wufei then to hold him. Still deep down, part of him was disappointed he had not found Quatre tonight. At the same time, he knew more then anything, Quatre would want him to take of Wufei now and focus on him for the time being.

He only looked up when he heard the rustling of the curtain behind him. Instinctively he tightened his grip on Wufei, reminding himself to keep breathing and to act as natural as was humanly possible given the situation. He almost breathed an audible sigh of relief when he found it was Erynn. Still, he tensed again when he noticed she was not alone, following behind her was a tall man of middle age, in uniform but without mask. Erynn herself had removed her mask as well. Wufei whimpered in his arms. Trowa studied the man's face for a moment. So this was the master. In order to control himself he had to look away, trying to focus on the pilot in his arms rather then the anger inside of him.

" I didn't think anyone would be interested in a second hand, worn down pilot." he rubbed his hands together in delight, probably overjoyed the little missy was prepared to pay him an almost ridicules amount of money just for a worthless slave. But he had decided if he had to get rid of Wufei he might as well drag as much out of the deal as he could. After all he paid quite a bit of money for the pilot himself and he had lived up to his promise, the Chinese pilot was more then broken enough. The little lady was Wufei's saviour. Thinking no one would want to buy the tattered pilot he had planned to get rid of him after the ball. No one would miss him anyway and certainly no one would make a fuss over a dead slave.

Erynn didn't react to those words because she couldn't do so without saying something rude which might jeopardise the deal. Instead she held out her hand to Trowa, who carried the cheque her father had given them inside of his pocket. Even without knowing whether or not the man would be willing to sell Edward Silverman had pushed them into taking it with them just in case. Now Erynn was thankful she had remembered to bring it along. Still the fact that she was paying money for another human being was still something that made her stomach churn in disgust. " I trust this is enough." She said flatly, holding up the cheque for the man to see .

" It will make do." 2000 credits was not a bad prize for a handy down pilot if he said so himself. He tugged the cheque in the inside of his jacket and coughed. " I will arrange for the papers to be delivered tomorrow, miss Silk, if that is alright...?"

Erynn could only nod. All she wanted now was to go home and take the two pilots with her. Wufei was obviously in need of medical care and the sooner he received some the better. She didn't care to wait until the man left before she turned to Trowa and Wufei in his arms. " Let's go." She said softly. She looked up when someone coughed behind them. It was a servant with the blanket she had asked him to get from the car. She nodded her thanks taking the warm plush in her arms, not caring to explain the half shocked servant why there was a wounded and above all naked boy in the arms of her companion. She knew the gossips would go around soon enough.

Trowa put Wufei down for a moment to wrap him in the blanket. Taking him back in his arms he followed Erynn who pushed aside the curtain. " It's okay Fei, we're going home now." He mumbled to the raven in his arms as Wufei pressed himself possibly even closer against Trowa's chest to hide his face. Trowa felt very conscious when they walked though the ballroom. As the music had just died down it seemed people's gazes where dragged to them like magnets. Whispers reached his ears. Some people turned their heads away, others seemed to glare at them but everyone was aware of the tension that hung in the air. Still, no one stopped them as they proceeded through the room towards the exit. Erynn walked a few meter a head of them, Trowa followed at a steadier pace to balance the pilot in his arms. He could only breath a sigh of relief when they got to the car. He had never been more grateful for the protection a simple car could offer. He sat down on the back seat with Wufei on his lap and Erynn on the other seat, instructing the driver.

They lay Wufei down in his old bedroom, hoping this would calm him down somewhat and Trowa stayed near the trembling pilot while Erynn called for a doctor. She assured Trowa the doctor was definitely a nice person they could trust but he was still ever so surprised to see Sally Po walking through the door. So that woman was still alive. The disbelieve was apparently mutual. The tall woman needed to sit down for a few minutes to get over the initial shock before she could get to work. Like everyone else she had never imagined the boys where still alive, let alone that she would be seeing any of them ever again.

She worked on Wufei for nearly an hour before she came out of the bedroom, turning to Erynn who had seated herself at the lowest steps of the staircase and looked up at the woman questioningly. " Moderately dehydrated, severe internal lacerations in his rectum, I still want to test him for STD's. His wrist and ankles have moderate to severe bruising from rope, as well as some deep lacerations at his back." The woman summed up, adding some more scribbles to the clipboard she was carrying, before she heaved a sigh. " I recommend he gets into counselling. He's been through a pretty bad ordeal."

Erynn nodded, walking the ex major to the door. Even though the woman had spared the time to come fact remained she was very busy and had to get back to the hospital she worked asp. Aside from that Erynn suspected the old major was going to turn back to her old profession as well. That was good. In fact that was just what they needed. The people had suffered long enough under the new government, the five pilots most of all. " Thanks for coming Sally."

The woman stopped in the door opening, smiling curtly. " Keep an eye on them for me will you? I'll be back in the morning." And with that the woman left, leaving the two pilots in Erynn's care.

* * *

***Author pokes head around curtain* Hello? Anyone still here? Woah, I can here an echo. Ahum yeah, Surprise, Angelofsecrets is not dead!**

**She's not? Uhm nope, just failed to update for the past year. But as you can see she finally kicked herself in the ass and wrapped up the chapter that was half finished for over the last 6 months. It's a start right?**

**Hmm yeah about my spelling and grammar. Yes there will probably be a few mistakes here and there but I have yet to find myself a good beta again so bare with me. I'll try to update again soon, soon-ish, well sooner then I did last time. Please leave me a review. * Gives everyone puppy eyes***


	9. Escape: I am dead?

**Hoorah! Another chapter. *Waves at everyone* No, no you're not dreaming. I really made an update. I see you all thinking; yeah it took me long enough. Sorry for that. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

He was tired, no exhausted. How many hours had it been since their escape? Heero had completely lost track of time. For the past few hours all that he had been aware of where the smell of burned flesh, the pain in his legs, and the road ahead of them. Well road might have been too fancy of a word for the bumpy track that was partially covered with vegetation. Heero needed all his attention to keep the van from going off track and crashing into one of the trees. At first he had been alright. After getting in the car the rush of adrenaline kept his body going. The taste of freedom was in the air, even if he did not allow himself to believe it. Hope had died over the past few years, and emotions such as that where only bound to get in the way.

But after time passed, driving through the jungle as fast as he dared, without a single sign of being discovered or followed, Heero came back to his senses. The pain and the hopelessness of their situation hit him all at once. So they where free, but to say they where out of danger was an entirely different thing. Both of them where injured and both of their bodies had suffered from the hard labour and the lack of proper food and water. They had no where to go to. Last he checked they where somewhere in Africa. No connections and possible a lot of people who would gladly turn them back in for money or out of fear. Giving up though was hardly an option. Considering everything that had happened they had already gotten too far. He owed it at least to Duo to keep going until they where safe or died trying. As bitter as that thought was in a way in comforted him. No matter how it ended up, at least he would not die like an animal, trapped in a cage.

When morning finally came the car ran out of gas. Unbeknownst to Heero they where actually not all that far from the edges of the tropical forest and only about a days walk from the nearest villages. Sun penetrated through the leaf deck high above them, golden rays beaming down into the darkness below. By now Heero was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He was glad they where still under the cover of the trees, figuring there would not be many people travelling these parts, not even people from the plant. Even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure of that he couldn't do anything about it if he wanted to because it would mean they would have to continue on foot, which was completely out of the question as long as Duo was still unconscious. Heero forced himself from behind the wheel, almost collapsing when his feet touched the ground. Damn, his legs where in a more serious condition then he had first anticipated. With his options running low Heero opening the back door, hissing softly and gritting his teeth as he climbed into the backseat. All doors where locked, they where safe. Well as safe as anyone could be in their situation. Heero shifted the braided pilot in his arms and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. Maybe a little bit of sleep would not be such a bad idea. Maybe once his head stopped spinning he could think of a way out of this situation. One thing was clear though, they where going to need some help. All he had to do now was figuring out where to turn to.

Mistakes would lead to receptivity, which was something he feared rather then dead. More importantly if someone found out they where still alive and on the run they would not be the only ones in trouble. Quatre would be in trouble too. How much had the blond Arabic already suffered over the past few years because of mistakes that the others made? He didn't even know if Quatre was still alive. He didn't even know if any of the others where still alive. After seven horrid months of captivity he had ended up in the same camp as Duo by accident and they had stayed together ever since. Even if he didn't show it often Heero was grateful for it. But aside from being with Duo again he hadn't seen any of the others from the day they had been soled to their first masters. Duo had told him he had seen Trowa once even though they never had a chance to talk and he heard Wufei ended up with some pretty bad master but no word on Quatre at all.

For the moment however his main priority was getting himself and Duo into safety. Speaking of which, with the car out of gas and no supplies at hand they would have to get moving soon. Heero put his hand on the braided pilot's shoulder and gently shook it, trying to get the other to wake up. Violet eyes fluttered open, sleepily staring up at Heero's face. " Hey Hee-chan." For once he didn't scold Duo for the awful choice of name. He could only smile softly and lean down to brush some stray hair from his lovers sweaty face. Duo looked around with obvious confusion. The last thing he remembered was waking up in Heero's arms in the middle of the river, anything before and after that was a blur. His body still felt incredible sore but he felt a lot better then he had in weeks. Just how on earth had they ended up on the backseat of a car? Duo was confused and gave Heero a puzzled look trying to sit up. With some effort and help from the other he managed. " Where are we?" One thing was for sure, they sure as hell weren't at the plant anymore. Could it be...Duo felt his heart beat just a little faster while considering the possibility. " Are we..." He fell silent, afraid to finish his question. When he looked at Heero the other had closed his eyes and was leaning back into the seat. " Heero...?" His voice betrayed his worry. Heero picked up on it because he opened his eyes and gave the other a smile. " I'm fine." He assured realising he had some explaining to do before they could leave but he remained silent for a while putting his arms around Duo as the other snuggled up closer to him.

" Duo?" Heero was the first to break the silence. " We can't stay here much longer. If anyone finds us…" He paused without intending to finish that phrase. They both knew full well what would happen. Duo nodded meekly. " Can you walk?" Heero asked him even though he wasn't even sure he himself could. His partner said nothing but starting climbing out of the van instead and waiting for Heero to do the same. Spoken person grit his teeth when he did so, sending Duo the tiniest of smiles to hide his own pain. There. He was standing. Never mind how but he was. Now to walk. Heero reached for the others hand and started walking, gently pulling Duo along.

They didn't get far. Heero felt the weight on his arm grow heavier with every step. Looking back he saw the fevered glint in the Duo's eyes. The braided pilot at this point barely even noticed where they where going at all. Heero wasn't in a much better state. His legs seemed to turn into concrete, with the feeling of a thousand hot knifes carving into them. Heero rubbed his eyes in a frustrated manner. Everything ahead of him was swaying and spinning in a sickening way that made him nauseous. He managed to resist the urge to throw up, managed to take another step even. His vision flashing white hot and black before he passed out. He was so far gone he hadn't even noticed Duo already had collapsed a few meters behind him, face down in the dirt. They where out of luck?

***** ****** ******

Fresh air, something wet and soothing on his forehead. The softest bed he had ever felt and iv-drip hooked into his arm. What was going on? Duo moaned, slowly getting back to consciousness. Ah why did it feel like he had a huge hangover? He tried to sit up, ashamed to realise his body wouldn't allow him the strength to do so. Heero!!! With a sudden shock the pilot lay wide eyed in bed, looking around frantically for any sign of the other but Heero was no where to be seen. He didn't have much time to think about that though when someone launched himself on him with a squeal. " Duo!" The braided pilot gasped as the wind got knocked out of him, then weakly tried to fight his assaulter off him. What the hell was going on? Had they been soled to another master? Separated...? Oh god, please no more...no more rich families daughter who forced themselves on him. But the fact of the matter was that he was too weak to fight the sobbing woman off his chest. Wait...Sobbing? Duo stopped his struggling right away, now looking strangely at the fluff of dark blue-ish hair as the only recognisable feature of the lady right now. He hesitantly reached out to touch it, gracing his fingers through the short locks. The woman stopped her sobbing, heaving her face of his chest to look at him. " Hildie..?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't another hallucination caused by fever. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows. Oh crap he really had to be hallucinating. Or maybe he was dying and his life was flashing past him. Whatever it was even after he had blinked a few times the ex female soldier/mechanic was sitting on the edge of the bed all teary eyed and smiling. " Hildie..." He mumbled again, earning another smile from the woman. " Am I dead?"

She promptly burst out in laughter, pulling the braided pilot in tight hug. She had never imagined she'd be so relieved to see her best friend back alive. At first she had refused to believe the new government had not only killed queen Relena but had also captured the five gundam pilots. The entire universe had been shocked but Hildie never believed what she couldn't see. The proof of the rumours had hit her hard in the face. She remembered being frozen in her seat and unable to move during the entire broadcast where the pilots where publicly beaten and humiliated not least of all soled of like cattle. Of course she had done everything in her power to find them back but months of searching had gotten her no where and eventually she was forced to give up. As time past she had even given up on the hopes of ever seeing them back again. Everything changed little more then four days ago when Sally Po showed up at the colony looking for her. Curious to find out what the ex major wanted Hildie invited her over to the house. According to the major the pilots where ALIVE. Trowa and Wufei had been freed already and they knew the approximate location of Heero and Duo.

No questions asked. Hildie didn't have to think twice about the womans invitation to help her find them and so they had ended up the central Africa combing out the jungle near the plant in search of the two pilots. Everything happened in secret of course. No one could ever find out what they where doing, learning from Trowa that they where all implanted with an exploding device size of a grain of rice. The important thing was to find them and to get them somewhere safe. The first day they had no luck in finding any traces but Sally still had high hopes of finding them and eventually they did. Two pilots face down in the dirt, wounded, dehydrated and exhausted. Hildie couldn't remember any other time when she had shed so many tears of happiness. She was shaken from her thought by a weak protesting voice " Hildie...too tight...can't breath."

" Sorry..." She blushed and grinned a bit sheepishly.

" Wh-where is Heero?" As glad as he was to see the girl again his biggest concern right now was finding Heero, wondering if they other was okay. Above all just really wanting to be held by him right now. " I-is he okay?" Hildie ushered him back down against the pillow. "Heero is fine. He'll be back any moment now." She assured him, inclining her head towards the bed on the other side of the room which was currently empty. " Wouldn't leave your side for a second. Sally had to threaten to sedate him if he didn't come for his check up. I thought he was going to kill her when she said that."

Duo gave a low chuckle, although he immediately regretted this when he felt his sides ache. " Wait," He said as if he only just now realised what she had actually been saying. " Sally is here too?" The woman nodded, standing up to get the baffled pilot something to drink. Duo had barely realised how thirsty he really was until she held the glass to his lips. " I can do it myself." He protested, non the less drinking the cool liquid inside with haste. Hildie nodded again, letting him take the glass in his hand and watching him drink as if his life depended on it. Once again she found tears brimming in the corners of her eyes which she hastily rubbed away before they escaped. " More?" She asked, gently prying the glass from Duo's hand to refill it. " Thanks Hildie." Duo sighed contently after he finished a second glass. At least his mouth didn't feel like sandpaper anymore.

" Heero!" Duo called out, relieved to see the other coming into the room. He noticed the slight limp and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Before he even got the chance he was already locked in a tight embrace. Hildie considerately left the room. After all there would be plenty of time to catch up with Duo later.

For a while Duo remained perfectly still, resting his head against the others shoulders. Heero vaguely smelled of mint and his skin felt cool against Duo's. His fingers traced Duo's back, playing almost thoughtfully with the long chestnut braid that fell down. It was now smooth and shiny again, ridden of the dirt and debris and Heero was glad he had insisted they would not cut it off like they planned. Duo's hair was precious to him and it had everything to do with his past. The medical team had complained with Sally about this but the woman had made them swear they would not cut it, much their distain and Heero's satisfaction. He had woken up three days earlier finding himself in a bed, bathed and bandaged and on an iv-drip to get him hydrated again. His first instinct was that they had been captured again but he soon found out it was rather the contrary. It was still hard to believe though but it seemed fortune was finally at their side. " Your legs," He heard Duo gasp, which snapped him out of his daze. " What happened?"

Heero pulled back a little so he was able to look at the others face, reaching up to smooth some hair from his face. " Nothing..." He answered almost stoically, much like the old Heero would have. " Nothing to worry about. Just burned them a little."

" A little?" A third voice cut in, the shadow of a tall woman towering over them from the door opening. " I'd say a lot. You where lucky the flesh wasn't completely scorched off." Major Sally Po crossed her arms in front of her chest and met the dagger shooting glare of the Japanese pilot with one of her own. Soon her pose relaxed as she paced to the bed although her lips where still slightly pursed. " Ah Duo, good to see you awake again. I was beginning to wander if you'd ever wake up." Without even really looking at him she leaned in to check the monitors at the bedside that where all faithfully bleeping. " Not too bad..." She commented, clicking her tongue before finally placing her eyes on Duo. " Speaking off luck." She suddenly said as if she had just remembered. " You are very lucky to be here alive. Another hour or so and you would have been dead." She wasn't trying to scold him but merely stated the facts as they where. The tall woman smiled, resisting the urge to pull them both into a hug. " I still can't believe it." She murmured, probably more to herself then the pilots. " We had information you would be somewhere in Africa but I never actually did expect to find you. Not this soon anyway." She paused, looking at them both before she pushed Heero out of the way to unravel the bandaged around Duo's chest. " But now at least we have got you four back."

" Us four?" Suddenly she had both their interests sparked. The tall woman stopped what she was doing and nodded realising they did not know about the others yet. " Trowa and Wufei. They where both rescued a while ago..." She got interrupted by Duo who bombarded her with questions. " Where are they? Are they alright? When can we see them?" And so on and so on. He only calmed down when Heero put a hand on his shoulder. Sally smiled, holding up her hand. " Calm down. They are in London right now with the woman who saved them. Trowa is doing okay. Wufei is…as well as can be expected, considering the state he was in." Sally didn't care to elaborate that state. Her words alone where enough to convince the two boys it was bad enough. Despite knowing that, which made Duo tighten his firsts in a white knuckled grip, he also felt kind of relieved. For the first time in years they would get to see their friends again. Not all of them but still it was a start. It was enough to be thankful for.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review on your way out. Hopefully I have time to update again soon. Can't make any promisses but I'm thinking maybe it's time for Quatre next time. Bye bye! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Caged animal

**Here is another chapter. As promised I brought in our favorite little blond. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review on your way out.**

* * *

" _No....No please. Not Trowa. Please, I won't do it again." The blond Arabic struggled against his bonds. His eyes wide in horror when he discovered the punishment Alexander had thought up for him. _

_Alexander looked down on his pet. Quatre had pulled his bonds so hard the ropes had cut into his wrists reopening the wounds. Of course the boys pathetic pleas where completely ignored and he leaned down slightly, grabbing Quatre's chin between his fingers. " Guess you should have thought of that before you tried to kill yourself." The tiniest of smiles appeared on his face. " Consider yourself lucky. Next time you misbehave I'll have him executed." His pet paled visibly and clenched his jaw but as always he had more fight then Alexander gave him credit for. _

" _Please, let me take it myself." _

_Hmm well he was brave. Alexander would give him that much but he had made up his mind. Once and for all he would get Quatre to understand what happened if he was disobedient. Or more precisely tried to commit suicide by slicing his wrists. " Don't want to damage that pretty skin any more. now do we?" He smile widened a tad and he snapped his fingers. " Make sure nobody sees him, especially not Trowa." He instructed the guards who would take Quatre to the other side of town, to the estate where Trowa was recently purchased by a noble who just so happened to be a friend of Alexander._

_One of the guards, an older male loosened the bonds around his ankles so he could walk by himself and lay a firm hand on his shoulder. " Come on kid." The other guard, slightly younger then the first one walked ahead to the car to instruct the driver._

_Quatre stood up. He had no choice but to do as he was told. Things where bad enough as they where and the last thing he wanted was make it harder for Trowa. If he'd see him under any other circumstances he'd be so happy but now he was only desperate for a way out. The guards hand still rested on his shoulder but the blond barely noticed._

_In 11 months all he had ever seen was the inside of Alexanders estate and then only a small part of it but right now he didn't have eyes for the world outside the car. Quatre clenched his fists and stared at his lap. When they arrived after twenty minutes they took him to the back of large villa. The older guard had a hand on his shoulder and the younger one lead the way. The ended up in a gallery, which lay against the house and was relatively shaded. It would probably make a very nice place to spend warm summer days such as this one. The gallery looked out of a beautiful garden with hundred up on thousands of flowers in kinds of colors. The blond Arabic loved flowers but this time the smell was so overwhelming it was making him sick. In front of the first line of flowerbeds was a small terrace with a pole in the middle of it. _

_The guard pulled him back deeper into the shade. At the same time, shouting on the other side of the gallery caught his attention. Quatre turned his head towards. Trowa! He nearly opened his mouth to call out to the brunette but a hand quickly covered it. " Don't do that kid. You'll only get your friend into more trouble." Quatre continued to struggle for a while but eventually gave up. His throat felt tight and there where tears in his eyes. The guard loosened his grip when Quatre's knees buckled and he allowed the blond to sink to the floor. He wasn't a cruel man. He didn't like to see other people suffer. _

_Trowa looked bewildered. Poor kid probably had no idea what was going on. He was securely shackled to the pole, shirt ripped apart by the inflicter who carried the whip on his belt. " Twenty lashes." He spoke in a calm clear voice, uncurling the whip. The man looked so calm one could only conclude he was not strange to jobs like this, probably made a living of it two. Quatre fought the rising bile in his throat, a soft whimper escaping his lips but other then that he made no attempt to move. _

_The inflicter wasted not time. He wasn't one to delay the punishment to entertain the crowd. He got into position and struck without warning. Quatre couldn't look away. He knew Trowa couldn't see him but his lover had his eyes fixed in their direction. The first time he was hit he flinched visibly but not a sound escaped a his throat. The second time he flinched even harder. The third time a grunt escaped his lips. _

_The inflicter was counting out loud. By the time he counted the sixth strike the boy cried out but to be honest he was surprised he had even held out that long. Every strike caused the razor sharp leather to bite into the skin and rip strips of flesh away. Bloody lashes painted the Latins back._

" _Thirteen." _

_Quatre watched in horror as Trowa, ghostly pale sagged through his knees and was now merely held up by the shackles. His head lolled to the side. The inflicter stopped, carefully laying the whip aside before he walked up to Trowa. He checked the damage on the boys back and then felt for a polse. " Alright, enough." He declared after a deadly silence. Nobody protested. It seemed quite obvious that Trowa would die if the whipping continued. When his wrists where unshackled Trowa collapsed completely. _

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" Quatre flew up, drenched in cold sweat. Shakily the blond pulled the thin cloth around him as tightly as he could while he forced himself to calm down. It was just a dream, he told himself, heart pounding in his chest. He remembered that day lively even though it seemed a long time ago now but it had haunted him every night since it happened. Eleven months in Alexanders hands. Eleven months of hell. All he had wanted was for everything to stop. When he found the blade the plan seemed perfect. When he cut his wrists he felt more peaceful then he had in a long time knowing it would soon be over. Unfortunately it did not go as planned. A guard found him right on time and sounded the alarm. Quatre was saved. As a punishment Alexander had decided they would not punish him but Trowa instead. He had been forced to witness the whole thing. After that day he had stopped misbehaving. In fact he stopped doing anything all together. He had never seen Trowa again and over a year had passed since that day.

Quatre shivered, his lips blue from the nightly cold. The narrow cage provided no shelter what so ever and the thin cloth they had given him as a blanket barely made a difference at all. It was quiet on the square this time in the evening. London zoo was home to a lot of animals Quatre perhaps being the rarest creature of all. Alexander had enough of him. Three weeks ago he had put his exotic pet on display in the zoo he owned. His living circumstances where worse now then before but Quatre was only relieved to be away from the cruel man. If he where lucky he would still get his way in the end. Another night in the cold and he would probably get sick. The fact that he hadn't had decent food or water in a few days now didn't help much either.

The worst part was probably people staring. People who where curious about the former gundam pilot. Some where kind, others cruel. Quatre tried to ignore them all as much as he could. There was nothing people could say that hadn't already been done but being on public display was humiliating. The bucket in the corner for sanitary purposes was empty. His stomach hurt really bad but the blond couldn't even bare to think about with people gazing at him. He simply curled up best he could, trying to think of something else. But it was evening now, almost closing time and people had left the square a good half hour ago.

Quatre sat up, trying to get a bit more comfortable without putting too much weight on his right ankle. It had been broken a few weeks ago but was left untreated and even though it was slowly starting to heal he would probably always hold a limp.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Quatre looked around in cautious alarm but relaxed a tad when the footsteps turned out to belong to a little girl. She could be no older then five and looked vaguely familiar to him. Her ponytails cheerfully danced on top of her head as she came closer, until she was close enough to touch the bars. She stared at him with bit emerald eyes, and a thoughtful expression that almost made him laugh. Quatre sat still without saying a word and hoped she would go away on her own accord. The zoo was closing. Someone was bound to be looking for her. Little children weren't meant to wonder off alone. She looked confident though as she reached into the pocket of her candy striped coat. " For you mister." She said in a clear voice, sticking her hand through the bar to hold out a small silver wrapped package. Quatre regarded her strangely. " My daddy says you are a very bad man and bad people need to be punished." She paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side. " You don't look very scary mister."

Quatre showed her smile, though he was sure it was more of a grimace. So people still saw the gundam pilots as the bad guys. He couldn't blame the girl for talking after her father. Encouraged by her bright smile he unwrapped the silver paper and found half a sandwich. The Arabic boy stared at her in half shock now. " You looked very hungry mister and mommy says we always have to help people if we can." She nodded brightly and certainly turned around at the sound of more footsteps. Quatre stiffened. Surely if anyone found the child so close to the cage he would be punished again.

" Annabelle." A female voice called out. " I've been looking for you all over the place. You know you are not supposed to be here. Now hurry up before your father finds out."

Quatre realized with a shock why she looked so vaguely familiar. The girl was Alexanders daughter. " Bye mister." She told him, hurriedly walking away from the cage. Her mother quickly pulled her along. Annabelle turned around to wave at him.

Not all people where bad. Children where innocent no matter who their parents where. His stomach growled. With a sigh Quatre began eating. It was the best meal he had in days.

**

* * *

****So let me know what you guys think. Look forward to more chapters very soon. **


	11. Reunited

Duo stared out of the ships window. Each breath fogged up the glass a little. Every now and then the dark landscape below them was painted by a see of light. Hundreds of tiny dots that formed a pattern across the land and he never grew tired of watching it. Next to him his partner had fallen a sleep in his seat. Only when he slept he looked that peaceful. The braided pilot smiled, gently covering him with a blanket that was draped over the seats in front of them. Heero stirred but didn't wake and the Duo quietly moved away from the seats not wanting to rob the other of his much needed slumber. The burns on his lovers legs where still there and according to Sally the scars would never completely disappear. Duo knew walking still caused him a great deal of pain even if Heero never complained about it. As for himself, apart from the apparent skinniness he was pretty much alright. The gash on his chest had healed nicely and only a thin red line remained. He felt better then he had in ages. Exited even. In a few hours they would finally see their friends again. Trowa and Wufei. He could still barely believe it. They where free and Sally had told them their friends where in good hands. All that left them now was Quatre. Duo felt his chest ache at the thought of the blond who had been one of his best friends. The former death scythe pilot pressed his hand against the slightly bigger window at the front of the cabin. A glance at the flat screen told him they where somewhere above Japan, Heero's native home. He was so lost in his own thoughts he jumped a little when arms suddenly encircled him from behind. A delicate chin came to rest on his shoulder and warm breath caressed his neck. Duo smiled, covering the others hands with his own. " Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, trying to glance at Heero but finding that pretty difficult in his current position.

" No." Heero followed Duo's gaze out of the window, watching the little lights below them.

" Do you miss it?" Duo asked, turning around in the others embrace so he could look at him.

Heero hesitated for a moment but then shook his head. " It hasn't been my home for a long time now." His hand cupped up Duo's cheek and captured his lips for a kiss. " You are my home. " He said after he pulled back. Only in front of Duo he could lower his mask and truly be himself. He tugged the others wrist and pulled him back to the seats where Duo settled contently on his lap. " Get some sleep, love." He whispered, covering the both of them with the blankets.

Duo nodded against the others chest. Heero always seemed to see right through him. He wiggled into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. A few hours of sleep wasn't such a bad idea. He found their ordeal still left him in a weakened state where he would easier grow tired then he had before their captivity. So he was grateful for the fact Heero was with him, needing his comfort to feel safe enough to close his eyes and Heero seemed to take similar comfort from him. It was hardly surprising and certainly nothing to be ashamed off. With a content sigh Duo allowed himself to drift off.

A few hours later he awoke when someone shook his arm. For a few seconds he was disorientated but the flutter of panic disappeared quickly when he realized the person who woke him was Hildie. " Sorry to wake you." She greeted him with a bright smile. " We've arrived." He realized he was still on Heero's lap and couldn't help but to blush a little. Noticing this the girl merely giggled and turned to leave them alone to get ready. Duo watched her leave with a smile. He really had missed hanging around with her and still had a lot of catching up to do with her. However his first and foremost attention went out to Heero and the other pilots. Luckily Hildie understood. She had told him goodbye the previous evening since she would be going back to work but she had promised to come see him some time soon.

Heero had politely pretended to be a sleep but opened his eyes as soon as she was gone. He didn't particularly like the girl but was nice to her because Duo liked her and grateful because she had helped look for them. " Morning." He greeted his lover as Duo turned to wake him. He placed a gentle kiss on Duo's lips and brushed him off his lap with a soft push. Duo was already beaming with excitement which caused him to smile.

"Morning." Duo closed his eyes when Heero kissed him. The difference between waking up a dark and damp little shack on the dirty floor was such a difference compared to waking up in Heero's arms on the seat of a spaceship was such a huge difference it almost made him wonder if the past two years had all been a figment of his imagination. " Are you ready?" He was asked while Heero smoothed some stray tangles of chestnut from his face. " As ready as I'll ever be." Duo replied, feeling strangely nervous as they exited the ship.

" It will be fine." Heero replied in an attempt to reassure the brunette at his side as they where escorted from the ship to a car that would take them to Quatre's former estate. He knew it would be awkward for more reasons then just seeing their friends again. After all Quatre's estate had also been the place where their hell had begun. He it was making Duo nervous and to be honest himself as well. Sally had arranged their trip well. Without questions asked they where simply taking from the busy airport terminal out on to the streets where they got their first decent breath of air in weeks. From there on out it would be a forty-five minute drive. Sally had assured them they would be safe there. The Silverman family that had taken Trowa and Wufei into their custody insisted for them to stay as well fully realizing what would happen if they where ever caught harboring two " Dead" slaves.

During the drive Duo clamped Heero's hand tightly. He looked a bit paler then usual. " I wonder if they'll be happy to see us."

" Of course they will."

" It's just because of what Sally said...you know about Wufei." In the distance the Winner estate was already rising up behind a line of trees.

Heero simply squeezed Duo's hand softly. " Hm." It was a bridge to cross when they came to it.

Sooner then either of them realized the car pulled up on the huge driveway, guarded by the iron gates. It looked just as impressive as it had done two years ago and it looked pretty much like nothing had changed. " Now what?" Duo asked in general, looking somewhat lost. Heero wasn't too sure himself but the driver solved the problem for him and rang the bell. After that nodded his goodbye to them and got back into his car. There was the sound of running footsteps and then the door opened...

Trowa had woken up in the same fashion he had woken the last couple of weeks. A bony hand clutched the front of his shirt belonging to the Chinese pilot that was sleeping at his side. Whatever had happened in the two years had left a terrible scar on the ebony haired male. His prideful eyes had been left haunted and scared. He refused to leave Trowa's side and frequently woke in cold sweat in the middle of the night. They had tried to get him to see a councilor but the whole trip had turned into a drama and for the time being they had decided to leave it but Wufei was having trouble adjusting back to normal life or at least as normal as it would get for them under the circumstances. Trowa devoted himself completely to his friend. He wanted nothing more then to help him and at the same time it also distracted him from thinking of Quatre all the time.

Erynn left them be most of the time. Wufei hadn't been convinced to trust her yet. He didn't speak much in general and only exchanged words with her when Trowa insisted. He carefully pried Wufei's hand off his shirt and got up to take a shower. By the time he was finished the other male was fully awake. Trowa smiled at him, tossing a towel in his direction. " Why don't you take a shower? We can have breakfast in the garden after." Wufei nodded at this, snatching the towel off the bed where in had landed in a heap.

Half an hour later two freshly showered pilots enjoyed the morning sun. Trowa had prepared a quick breakfast in the kitchen and then moved everything outside. They where barely starting when a bright voice interupted their peace.

" Good morning." The messy blond beamed.

Trowa frowned. For a person who hated mornings she was awfully cheery today, not to mention early. Erynn darted onto the deck with energy for three and Trowa hurried to get her a glass of juice before she spilled it all over the table which made her seem to realize she was being overactive. Taking a deep breath the blond seated herself on a chair with a solemn smile and took the glass he handed her. " Thank you." She said a lot more composed. " Hello Wufei." She turned her attention to the male for a moment and Trowa encouraged his friend silently as he received a somewhat helpless glance. Finally Wufei looked up to show her a smile. Seemingly satisfied the blond emptied her glass with a few mighty swigs when the bell rang.

" I'll get it." Trowa suggested but got pushed back down into his seat by Erynn. " No, you stay here. I'll get it." Before he could protest she was already gone. There where still some things that did not seem to change and in this aspect she was still the same as at the beginning he supposed. But it made him strangely happy. Trowa shrugged at Wufei's questioning expression and took a bite of his toast.

" You must be Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." A blond girl with a bright smile practically threw the door open and knocked them over with her apparent enthusiasm. " Please come in." The girl continued when either of them was too baffled to speak. The ball of energy had to be non other then Erynn Silverman. Somehow Duo had pictured the young mistress a bit different. He swallowed taking Heero's hand and then followed her inside.

In the hall way she stopped to look at them. " Do want to freshen up before you see your friends? You must be tired..."

Now that she had calmed down slightly the girl didn't seem as scary anymore. Duo decidedly shook his head. He felt like he was going to burst from his skin from anticipation any second now.

" Alright." She laughed. " Follow me. Trowa and Wufei are outside."

Heero decided not to mention they knew the way. He held Duo's hand as the passed through the living room. Everything looked completely normal. The windows had been restored and all broken furniture repaired or replaced. The girl stopped in the double doors. " Look who's here." She announced. Judging by the sound of shattering glass she had apparently failed to tell Trowa and Wufei they where coming.

" Heero....Duo? But how?" Trowa looked at them in disbelieve. Wufei had sunk to his knees, broken glass around him. He looked confused and scared? Trowa was still baffled at what he saw when he found himself with an arm full of braided American. For a second he froze but then returned the tight embrace, feeling a sudden wetness in his eyes and he was not the only one. The brunette's shoulders where shaking and tears soaked Trowa's blouse.

Heero watched kind of awkwardly as Duo sobbed in Trowa embrace. The Latin looked at him from across Duo's shoulder, silently imploring for a little help. Snapping out of his daze Heero pried Duo out of Trowa's arms and took him into an embrace of his own.

Meanwhile Trowa had gotten to himself enough to kneel beside Wufei and help him off his knees, away from the broken glass. Erynn was no where to be seen. " I can't believe it." He muttered. " It is really you isn't it?"

Heero nodded to him whilst wiping Duo's tears away with a paper tissue. Wufei still watched them wide eyed, breathing just a little faster. Trowa's hand reassured him a little while he clutched his friends shirt. Duo got himself together again giving Heero a weak smile before stepping forward again. This time his attention was completely on Wufei. " Hello Fei." He said gently, stopping right in front of them but at a well enough distance. " Y-you remember me and Heero, right?"

Wufei nodded, glancing from Trowa to Duo and back.

" S-Sally told us what happened. I'm sorry Fei. Wish I could help you some way." Duo sadly looked at his broken friend. A single tear escaped the corner of the raven's eye. Duo's throat felt tight with emotion when he reached out a tentative hand, silently asking Wufei for permission before drawing him in an embrace. Much to anyone's surprise Wufei returned it more or less clinging to his braided friend. He would not have done this before the war, never.

Breakfast was forgotten now. After the initial shock they calmed down a little. Wufei sat close to Trowa, who in turn patted his shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion. " How did you get here?" He asked, glancing from Duo to Heero.

" Duo and me ended up at the same plant after a few months." Heero briefly filled them in about what had been happening to the passed weeks. " Sally suggested we should stay here. It's the safest place." He got interrupted by the sound of a growling stomach and turned to Duo. It had been a couple of hours since they had last ate something. " Hungry?" He teased, in turn hearing his own stomach growl.

Duo's grin told him enough. " Is it okay if I eat something?" He asked Trowa. " I'm starving and this looks divine." It was a simply breakfast but likely after what they where used it would seem like heaven. Being able to eat and drink what they wanted and whenever they wanted was a prospect all of them had forgotten over time. This morning however seemed like the start of a lot of new things.

There was only one thing missing now.

_" Guys, I might know where Quatre is."_

* * *

**I'm just on a role aren't I? Two updates in one week? Must be a record. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks everyone who reviewed so far. I hope I'll be able to update again soon. This time however it will also depend a great deal on you guys. Please leave a review on the way out and I'll be sure not to make you wait too long.**

**xxxxx**


	12. Winds of change

After breakfast despite being tired from their long flight Duo took Wufei by his arm for a walk through the sheltered garden. The braided American had a gentle hold on the others elbow and was quietly talking to him. Trowa watched them for a moment and then turned his attention to Heero who slowly stretched out his legs, wincing as he did. " What happened to your legs?"

" Burned." He stated matter of a factly, much in the same tone he often used during the war. Duo teasingly called it Heero's soldier mood. " Had to safe Duo." Heero tiredly rubbed his eyes. He could do with some more sleep and was definitely in need of a shower and a change of clothes. After twenty-four hours in the same clothes it was no longer a need but a necessity. He would however wait for his life partner who currently devoted some much needed attention to Wufei who was clearly traumatized from everything he had been through. Heero felt sorry for him but just wasn't good at handling situations like that.

Trowa nodded, knowing he wouldn't get much more of an answer then that. Quite unexpectedly Heero addressed him ; " How about you? How did you get here?" The sharp prussian eyes rested on the latins face.

Trowa opened his mouth to answer but got interrupted before he even got to that part. Erynn was standing in the door opening. " Trowa?" She beckoned for him to take over the phone she was holding out and answered his questioning look with a smile.

" Trowa? It's me Sally." The woman on the other side of the line sounded excited. She barely gave him a chance to say hello before the continued. " Remember you asked me about Catherine last week? I have some very good news. How would you like to come see her tonight?"

" Really? Is she alright?" Trowa cared a lot about the woman who was much like an older sister. Needless to say he had been worried about her and was relieved when Sally told him the circus performer was fine and in fact performing as they spoke. " Can I?" He asked, turning to Erynn who he knew was still there. The blond quirked and eyebrow. Every now and then he still needed to remind himself he was free to make decisions on his own. Instead of scolding him however the warm smile quickly returned to her face. " Of course. Jake can drive you."

Trowa told Sally and after a few parting words disengaged the connection. He had to sit down for a moment to calm himself and wordlessly handed the phone back to Erynn who patted his shoulder and then went to return the device back inside. She popped back outside again a few seconds later to tell them she was going out and probably wouldn't be back before late in the afternoon.

The two man where left in silence. Trowa being completely lost in thought and Heero watching his lover and Wufei slowly return to the deck. " Hey, what's wrong Trow? You look depressed." Duo concluded, glancing from one pilot to the other.

" I'm going to see Catherine again."

" That's good isn't it?" Duo was puzzled as to why seeing the woman would make Trowa sad. He let go of Wufei's arm and went to sit by Heero's side as the Chinese pilot silently sat by Trowa.

" It is." Trowa seemed to realize his words where contradicting his mood and forced a smile. " All we need now is Quatre."

Slender fingers touched his arm and Wufei regarded him worriedly. Trowa shook his head, maintaining his smile. " I'm fine." When Wufei didn't look very convinced he sighed and added. " Honestly, I'm okay." At this the other nodded and the awkward moment passed.

Quatre's stomach growled. There was only a few drops of water left in the bucket and two days since he last had something to eat. He leaned back miserably against the bars, trying to shut out his surroundings. It was a thriving day for the zoo. It was warm and sunny and people took advantage of the beautiful weather by spending it outside. Families with little children, couples, young or old. Just about everything passed his cage. Most people cast their eyes away from paid the keepers to take pictures. Alexander was bound to be pleased, making him suffer and earning money at the same time. He wondered why people bothered. His exotic features where dirt streaked and he was sure he had certainly smelled better then he did now.

In an attempt to ease the hollow pain in his stomach he curled up on his side, ignoring the male who had just paid a good sum of money to get up close to the cage. He was left angry and frustrated as he couldn't even evict the tiniest of reactions from the Arabic boy. Quatre internally heaved a sigh of relief when his taunter scampered off. However his relief was only short lift when another shadow fell on him. Another costumer. Would people ever get tired of it? "

You're Quatre?!" A female voice gasped, causing the blond boy to role his eyes. Who else did she think. He opened one eye now to catch a glimpse of the obviously retarded female. She was probably about his age, a bit younger perhaps. Her blond hair was cut of at her jaw line and her blue eyes regarded him with of different emotion. " I can't believe it." She muttered, probably more to herself then to him. " Trowa will be so happy."

" Trowa?!" Quatre flew up in a sitting position, not even realizing he had raised his voice and had a white knuckled grip on the bars. " You know where Trowa is? Please tell me. Is he alright?" The lady was probably Trowa's mistress and he knew he was being rude to her but any kind of punishment he would gladly take if she would tell him what he wanted to know. At least he was still alive. Quatre's heart fluttered at the thought. " Please..." He added, rattling the words.

The girl had back away a little at his outburst but waved the keepers away who had come running as soon as he had raised his voice. The keepers hesitantly moved away at her gesture but kept a strong eye on him. " He's fine." She promised him. " He's safe."

" Thank god." Quatre only felt immense relief. Tears brimming the corner of his eyes. The woman surprised him even more when she spoke again, leaning in closer to the bars. " Duo, Heero and Wufei too. They're all safe."

" How?" He stared at her in disbelieve. However before she could answer one of the keepers coughed to get their attention.

" Time is up." The man stated firmly.

" Five more minutes please." The woman asked him, holding out a few crumpled bills to the man in his blue jumpsuit. He greedily grasped the credits from her outreaching hand and nodded discretely while tugging his newly earned savings away.

" Can you please give Trowa a message for me?" He asked urgently, willing to do just about anything for that.

" Of course. What should I tell him?"

Quatre took a deep shaky breath. " T-tell him that I love him." He really couldn't care less if saying this would shock the woman but somehow he guessed she knew about his relationship with Trowa. " A-and that I miss him."

She smiled at him, reaching through the bars to put a reassuring hand on his dirty arm. " I know he misses you too." She spoke with a gentleness and compassion that he had not heard in a long time. She seemed to genuinely care for the Latin boy who was his life partner. " You must be hungry?" She was already searching through her bag before he could answer. " Sorry, I didn't really come prepared." She apologized offering him the apple she found. " I just came to see the elephants today."

" Sorry to disappoint you." He remarked before biting in the red fruit. It had been ages since he had one and closed his eyes for a moment when the sweet juices melted on his tongue.

" Not at all. I'm glad I found you." The lady paused for a moment " It might be a while but I promise I'll find a way to get you out of here and back where you belong."

Quatre stopped eating for a moment and he sincerely meant it when he thanked her. He wanted to ask her a lot more but the time was up. With a last smile and a squeeze of her hand the lady disappeared without ever stating her name. He wondered if he would ever see her again. If it where true and Trowa was really with her would she really to help him too? It didn't make much sense to him but all he knew was that there was someone who seemed to be helping them and that on it's own was something to be grateful for.

Trowa had gone to see Catherine as arranged while the circus was on the colony and the feeling of happiness was mutual. In the days that followed Trowa visited her several times. It was a nice change to spend some time with his " could be" sister and the animals. It reminded him of the old days.

Erynn had left the pilots alone for a few days to visit her family in London after assuring they could call her any time but they where confident they could handle it. They where still one member down but where almost back to the dysfunctional family they had been two years ago.

Heero and Duo had moved back into their old room that had been made ready for them. Everything they needed from socks and boxers to shirts and shampoo's where all there. They where extremely happy with the comfort and privacy the room offered at last not having to be afraid of being watched all time anymore and they finally had the room to get reacquainted again on a more intimate level. Both of them feeling more complete again then they had in a long time.

Wufei was doing a little better as well. Mainly thanks to a lot of patience and attention from Duo's side he managed to relax a little and not literally jump at every sound anymore. They even got him so far to start back to the counselor which particularly seemed to please Sally who checked on them every few days.

It was a quiet evening when the four of them where all home, scattered around the living room. Duo was curled up against Heero who had an arm securely around his braided lover. Wufei had made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch with a book and Trowa watched tv when the phone rang. The sudden sound startled all of them but Trowa came enough to his senses to pick it up after checking the number display. He already knew it was Erynn before he heard her voice.

" Trowa?"

He made an affirmative sound.

" Good." She sounded quite excited. " Are you sitting down?"

" Yes."

" Oh good. I hate telling you on the phone but it can't wait until I come back. Trowa I found Quatre."

She found Quatre. The latin pilot dropped the phone up on hearing that. The gazes of all occupants in the room where on him as he paled right in front of their faces.

" Trowa? Hello? Trowa?!"

Duo picked it off the floor. " Duo here. What did you tell Trowa? He looks pale as a ghost." He questioned, worriedly eying his friend who appeared in some state of shock. There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line before the voice repeated it's earlier words but in a more gentle manner. " I found Quatre."

" What? How? Where is he? Is he okay?" The braided American fired questions at her like rapid fire and heard the sound of laughter on the other side of the line.

" He's okay. Looks miserable and is in need of a good bath but he's not in any immediate danger. Can you please give me Trowa again?"

Duo nodded, although she wouldn't be able to see and eased the phone in Trowa's hand with gentle force before helping him lift it to his ear.

" Trowa? He said to tell you he loves you and that he misses you."

He couldn't help it when the tears sprung in his eyes and a choked sob left his throat.

She renewed her promise to him. " I will get him out of there Trowa. My father is doing all he can so it might be a while but he will come home."

"Thank you." He managed to say before his throat felt too tight to speak anymore. He passed the phone back to Duo who exchanged some more words with her and then disconnected.

" Well what do you know. We might just be complete sooner then we think."

**

* * *

**

**I'm telling you the gods are in my favor lately. Can you believe I made another update? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I ask nicely for you to review. No reviews no uploads. It's quite simple. Well that was all for today. Hopefully until next time.**

**Xxx Angel **


	13. Quatre

" Get up!" Quatre blinked. The harsh voice forcefully teared him from his dream and back to reality. It was still dark outside the cage but on the far eastern horizon the soft glow of predawn was brimming over the tops of the trees. It couldn't be any later then 5 am. A rush of panic went through his body and the haze of sleep was abruptly replaced by the icy chill of fear. Looking up uncomprehendingly Quatre winced when one of the soldiers kicked the bars. " Get out, you little shit, we don't have all day!"  
"Why? Where are we going?" Quatre had no intention of moving on his own accord until somebody told him what was happening. This had to be one of Alexanders cruel games again, what else could it be. But knowing Alexander he wanted to come prepared so the man wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing his fear.

The two soldiers outside the cage exchanged looks obviously wondering whether they should tell him or simply drag him out by force. Quatre crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. There was only so much they could do to hurt him. The only person who could make him cower was Alexander.  
Finally the taller of the two soldiers pushed the first one aside and squatted down so he was at eye level with Quatre. Taking a moment to study the man Quatre concluded he had to be half way in his fifties. His hair was beginning to grey and bald spots where beginning to occur through otherwise brown hair. He was looking at Quatre through a pair of frameless glasses which he pushed back up his nose every minute or so. Although Quatre was weary of man, soldiers in particularly, this one didn't specially seem like a big threat. His companion however was a different story but right now the soldiers looked like he had a million other places he'd rather be then here and didn't seem so interested in Quatre now that his colleague interfered.

" We where told to get you cleaned up and ready to travel. Now you can either come quietly and we'll let you take a shower or we can just hose you off on the spot." The soldier shrugged. " Your choice, young one. But I do hope you choose to cooperate. It will be at least another hour before the emperor arrives and the colonel in charge recons you might enjoy some time to clean up properly and maybe get something to eat as well." The soldier smiled invitingly and held out his hand. Quatre hesitated. The promise of a shower and something to eat where like too good to be true. Like heaven, and he didn't think this man was lying to him. It was just that he couldn't wrap his head around why. " Travel to where?" He asked, inching forward ever so slightly. His movements where severely constricted by the size of the cage and his injured leg but somehow he still managed to get to the opening with relative ease. The soldier reached inside and to him ease out without hurting himself and he suddenly found himself eye to eye with the man. The soldier had to grab him by the shoulders in order to prevent him from collapsing. His muscles where so weak from all weeks of not using them that they where barely even able to keep him standing but the soldier quickly steadied him and held him up. " Easy there." He admonished in a gentle voice. " There you go. It will take some time before those legs of you get their strength back. So until then, take it easy, okay?" He easily put an arm under Quatre's knees and one behind his shoulders to pick him up. Quatre didn't protest. He was grateful they didn't make him embarrass himself by trying to walk.

In the early morning chill his body pressed a bit closer to the soldiers warm uniform. With only the ratty blanket covering his body he was grateful for every bit of warmth the soldier had to offer. A shiver wrecked his body. " Dis on't worry, young one." The soldier spoke, ripping him out of thought. They where walking in a steady, yet slightly rushed pace down the hill down to the staff building. Some of the animals who where awake seemed to be staring at them, probably wondering at all activity this early in the morning. " Seems like the emperor is taking you to see a potential buyer. Seems like someone is willing to pay so many credits that it got the emperors interest and now he is honouring them with a visit."

Quatre wasn't sure how this was meant to reassure him but at the very least if Alexander was taking him somewhere publicly it wouldn't be likely that he would do something to him. And as for a new master; Quatre couldn't imagine anyone worse then Alexander. Being out of the cage was such a relief Quatre was convinced he wouldn't care whatever happened.

The soldier somehow managed to open the door and maneuver them inside without dropping Quatre even though he awkwardly had to bend over because he was too tall to fit through the door standing up straight. Inside it was nice and warm. The scarcely decorated room was divided into two halves. One half was made into a kitchen area with wooden benches and tables and the other half, separated by a half wall, was made into a sleeping area with two bunk beds each one the opposite side of the wall.  
The soldier, who's last name was Milton according to his name tag, moved passed the inviting looking bunk beds to a door that had been restricted from view up until then. Behind it was a very modest bathroom. Never the less it was the most luxurious thing he had seen in months.  
Milton sat him down on a plastic chair underneath the shower nuzzle and then busied himself to get soap and towels. He put everything down within hand reach for Quatre and then cleared his throat. " We just received word that the emperor is delayed for about half and hour. So take your time." He smiled reassuringly at him. " Now, I'll turn on the shower for you and I'll be off. But I'll be right outside so call if you need any help." Doing as he told Milton left the room as soon as he made sure the temperature was alright.

Quatre waited until the door was closed before he reached for the blanket around the shoulder. It was so dirty no one would ever believe it had ones been a soft baby blue. Although it had been a precious companion on cold nights Quatre was more then happy to toss the smelly thing aside. And then the water hit his skin. Quatre sighed contently as the warm spray washed over him and force the cold from his bones. But ore importantly it washed the dirt off his skin. Sighing contently Quatre closed his eyes a moment and leaned back against the tiles. Who ever thought he could be so happy with a simple shower. Picking up a washcloth and a bar of soap Quatre set out to clean all the dirt and grime away until he almost felt like a person again.

He had just finished drying himself off when a polite knock on the door announced Milton's entry. Quatre hurriedly held up the towel to cover himself. He had become painfully skinny, not to mention the various scars across his body. Milton politely ignored his shyness and put down a pile of clothes. " You'll probably need some help with these?" The kind soldier was obviously leaving it up to him whether or not he accepted help. Quatre watched him for a moment but could see no other desires within the man other then to simply offer a helping hand. He nodded, knowing that he'd probably only fall and break something if he tried to do it by himself.

" I have a son about your age you know." Milton chatted as he helped Quatre into a pair of boxers. "Skinny as bones that boy no matter what he eats." He paused for a moment while reaching got a pair of khaki pants pretty similar to what Quatre preferred to wear before the revolution. " That's why I thought some of his old stuff might fit you." He sat Quatre back down on the plastic chair. " Looks like I was right. Now how about some food?" Quatre pulled the sweater over his head, relishing the soft feel of the fabric on his skin. It was only slightly too big and for sure the most comfortable clothes he had worn in a long time. His stomach growled and he was reminded of the food again. " I would love some." I would love some he admitted with a blush. Milton laughed and picked him up as if he weighed nothing at all. " We'll you are in luck. Davids missus cooked a big pan of soup and she just so happens to be the best cook in the area." He sat Quatre down at one of the tables where a steaming bowl of goulash soup was waiting for him. But at that point it could have been anything and he would have liked it. Even Duo's horrible peanut butter banana sandwiches where sounding mouthwatering.

Quatre dug into the soup. Milton was right. It was very delicious. Without asking the soldier refilled his bowl for a second time while he sat across the table with a smile on his face, although Quatre could see a certain sadness behind it. Or maybe it was putty. The blond couldn't tell for sure. He fully concentrated on eating, thinking how often he and the others had admonished Duo for going way too fast. Now he believed he was doing it himself and he didn't even really care. It was the best meal he had in ages but the taste turned to ash in his mouth when he accidentally glanced at the window and noted just which car pulled up in front of the building.

Milton saw him cower and followed his gaze out of the window. Quatre couldn't help himself. The man who got out of the car had taken everything from him and the others and what was worse was that that he had made him into a being lower then even an animal. He felt so much hatred for this man that it scared himself. But he deserved it. For all the pain he had caused him and the other pilots. Not even the bowels of hell would be enough. Those thoughts coming from Quatre really meant something. He felt himself begin to tremble and was only vaguely aware of Milton's hand on his shoulder in a gesture he knew was meant to comfort him. But Quatre's body only felt the fear, hate and the pain that kicked into his system. His eyes where filled with tears but still stared defiantly into the face of the man who appeared in the door opening.

Alexander was dressed in a spotless, dark blue, officers uniform. On his chest where a bunch of golden medals. Quatre couldn't imagine he had actually deserved any of them. But aside from the new uniform the self proclaimed emperor looked almost exactly the same as he had a year ago, accept for his hair. Quatre noted with pleasure he had gone completely grey over the past few months. " Ah my beautiful little Quatre." He spoke with the velvet voice Quatre remembered. " Last time I saw you, you where on the way to see the flogging of your fried Trowa." He smiled pleasantly but made no attempt to enter the room.

The memory still hurt. Quatre hated the thought of being responsible for causing Trowa pain. The guilt still played heavy on his mind. But at least he knew Trowa was somewhere safe now. Nothing bad would ever happen to the latin boy again. The lady who had come by his cage had assured him of this.  
But it seemed Alexander wasn't finished. " Let's see how it ends this time. Senator Silverman and his daughter are quite the collectors. Seems they have both Trowa and Wufei in their possession. Heero and Duo they want as well as I am informed so they can complete the set. Sadly those two are unavailable."  
Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing. The young woman had kept her word. Soon he would get to see Trowa again. Quatre couldn't hide the happiness on his years he had spent longing for the other and now it seemed Allah was beginning to shine his light on him again. But happy as he was the reality of Alexanders next words soon sunk in. Heero and Duo. " Unavailable?" He repeated breathlessly, turning white as a sheet.  
The smile on the emperor's face widened. Quatre knew he was giving the man ammunition to hurt him but he couldn't stop the emotion from showing on his face. The thought of anything bad happening to his friends was something he couldn't handle.  
" They tried to escape, those two." The emperor's velvet voice softly penetrated the haze of disbelieve and Quatre felt his insides freeze. " We had no choice but to blow them up."

Heero and Duo where dead. Blown up by those horrible microchips embedded in their spines. Quatre felt the blood drain from his face. His head was pounding fiercely, as if someone had just hit him on the head with an anvil. In a second he turned ghostly pale and had to press his hand against his mouth to fight the rising bile. He was barely aware of the voices around him. Couldn't possibly see anything through the haze of tears

" He's gone into shock, sir." Milton reported to the emperor after attempting to shake the blond out of it. The Arabian's chest was heaving, struggling to catch a decent breath of air.

The emperor moved forward impatiently and went to stand before the blond. Although tears where tunning down the boys cheeks his eyes where unseeing, looking right through him. In a controlled movement of his wrist his gloved hand slapped the boys face. The angry sound echoed in the silence and his hand was left hurting. Quatre's head had been smacked to the side but he hadn't made a single sound. The emperor grabbed him by his chin and turned his head back up. A fresh bruise was forming on his cheek already but the expression on his face was still the same as before. As if he hadn't felt the slap at all. The emperor contemplated slapping the boy silly right then and there just to sooth his anger but decided against it even as he started rising his hand. It wouldn't do to destroy such a beautiful face. Not when such a ridiculous amount of credits where at stake. The credits he needed to finance his campaign. Taking control of the earth sphere had proved relatively easy, after the right planning of course. Maintaining his position however required a lot scheming and a slot of credits. The senator was proving to be a unsuspected blessing, just when he had gotten to a point where financing was getting low. Besides, it was time to get the last of the pilots away from public view. After two years people finally began whispering of outrage and revolution. He was sure that woman Sally had something to do with it. But he knew just how to handle it. He hadn't gone through all that trouble just to loose it now. He was convinced getting rid of pilots from the view of the world would suppress all talk of uprise. Losing their symbols made the people loose their courage.  
With a sigh he released the boy from his grip and turned to direct himself to the soldier who moved back to a respectful distance as soon as he had approached. " Your name?" He asked expectingly.  
" Milton, sir." The soldier answered as he saluted.  
" Milton, give this to the boy and then bring him to my car." He dug into his pocket and took out a syringe which was filled with a champagne colored liquid.  
" Sir?"  
" It's a sedative. Don't want the boy causing trouble during the flight. Dragging a hysteric boy through a public terminal might leave people uncomfortable." With those words as the only explanation he left to get back to the comfort of his car.

To Quatre everything felt as if it was in a haze. The pain in his chest was almost unbearable. When he finally started to get back to his senses Alexander was gone. Reaching up, Quatre carefully touched the painful bruise on hs cheek. The skin felt hot under the tips of his fingers. And then, he finally became aware of the hand around his arm. With a strangled yelp he pulled it back, suddenly fearful of the kind soldier.  
" Please don't." He whispered, realising his voice was sounding hollow, even to his own ears.  
The look Milton offered him was one of sympathy. " Sorry boy, but I have orders to follow. I have a family to look after." Quatre couldn't blame the soldier. If the roles where reversed he would do the same for Trowa's sake. He knew Milton couldn't help him. The only comfort he had was that when this was over he would see Trowa again and Wufei. So he just needed to hold on. Quatre held out his arm and sat still while the needle penetrated his skin. In a matter of seconds he started feeling drowsy but not so much that he fell asleep. Rather then that his arms and legs felt so heavy he couldn't lift them anymore. His body helplessly slumped forward. Until the drug whore off he was completely at everyone's mercy.


End file.
